Looking After Them
by lipsticklessie
Summary: Kali had a comfortable life, cooking and taking care of her fellow Survey Corps members. She was happy being the mother figure of the Corps. Then Levi came along. Making her question if she was truly happy sitting on the sidelines. And with the new recruits on the way, what will she do? Join them in the field or stay behind and take care of them when they returned.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan.**

 **AN: This is my first fiction. So, bear with me. I'm not 100 percent sure what I'm doing here, but I figured I'd give this a try. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

Kali Smith wiped her brow, leaving a streak of flour across her forehead. She knew that her cousin was going to be returning to the castle any moment with a batch of new recruits. She was sure they would all be starving from their long journey. She was bound and determined to have a feast waiting for them when they returned. It was the least she could do, considering Erwin pulled a lot of strings to let her stay with them. Mostly bragging about her cooking skills. She had become the unofficial cook for the Survey Corps ever since. Only having to put on her 3D gear for the occasional training purpose or easy mission if a higher up requested it. The rest of the time she spent in the kitchen, making meals for her comrades.

Kali put the finishing touches on the sweet bread she was making and stuck it in the oven, when she heard the distant sound of horses. She smiled knowing what that meant. Her cousin and the rest of the soldiers where almost home. She took her apron off and headed for the front door. Just as she opened it, Erwin was descending from his horse, along with the original Corps members. The new recruits hesitant to dismount, as the order had not been given verbally.

Erwin looked over his shoulder at his new members and smirked to himself. He wasn't surprised to see that Levi was the only one to slide of his horse with out even a second thought. "You may dismount."

Kali crossed her arms across her chest as she watched everyone put their horses in a stall as the originals headed towards the castle. Each greeting Kali warmly. Most with hugs. Erwin had the new recruits line up in the yard then walked up to his younger cousin. He couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance. Despite taking off her apron, the girl still had flour across her forehead.

"I hope you didn't go all out for their first meal." Erwin teased and Kali blushed. "They are going to think themselves spoiled."

"I cooked for my returning family Erwin." Kali replied with a sweet smile as she brushed her long, straight, light brown hair over her shoulder. "I can't help the fact that you brought guests. I do hope they are hungry though."

Erwin chuckled and turned to face the new recruits, who where standing patiently for their commander's orders. "This is Kali Smith. She is not an officer in the Survey Corps, but she has been here longer than the rest of my squad and I expect you to treat her with just as much respect as you would me. If I hear any of you have given her anything less than the respect she deserves for feeding your sorry asses, you will have to deal with me."

Kali giggled behind Erwin and shook her head at him. "What he is trying to say, is if your rude to me, I won't feed you and there is nothing he can do about it. Now if your Commander would be so generous to let all of you go, there is a warm meal waiting for you inside. And Sweet bread in the oven."

Kali waved goodbye and headed back into the kitchen. She had made it just in time to get her bread out of the oven with out burning it. She smiled and quickly set the bread aside to cool down. Erwin walked in a few minutes later and reached out for one of the loafs. Kali quickly smacked his hand away.

"Those are for the new ones." Kali said as she handed her cousin a knife and used her another to slice one of the loafs into pieces. Erwin rolled his eyes and started to slice a loaf as well.

"Smacking a superior officer and putting him to work. I should write you up for this." Erwin teased. "Or at least get a slice of your famous sweet bread."

"We both know neither of those things are going to happen." Kali said with a smirk. "Any interesting recruits this time?"

"Yeah, the boy I took out of the Underground." Erwin said with a smirk. Kali had been with him the day they had first spotted Levi. He had amazing skills with the gear they used, easily getting away from the Military police and catching Erwin's eye. A few days later, Erwin went back to the Underground and took the boy to the training camp. Promising a spot in the Survey Corps or a cell in jail. They boy grudgingly took up his offer.

"Then this slice is for him." Kali said putting aside a larger slice of bread. "I'm sure he is in need of a few good meals. Give him the strength he's going to need to put up with you."

"Stay away from him Kali. I mean it." Erwin warned. "He is still rebellious, and I don't trust him not to do something."

"The guy came from the Underground Erwin." Kali said with yet another roll of her eyes. "He's not dangerous. Just misguided. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. You can't expect the poor guy to make it this far because he was an upstanding citizen down there. I'm sure he has done things to make even your skin crawl."

"I mean it Kali." Erwin warned as he took a slice of bread and hurried out of the room before his cousin even had the chance to protest. He knew her mind was now on the new recruit, and the poor boy had no clue what he was getting into. Kali had become the resident mother hen of the Survey Corps. Taking care of each and every soldier that came in through the castle doors. Every once in a while, she babied one of the recruits. It looked like Levi was going to be the one she looked over a bit more than the rest. Erwin was sure the boy was going to resent her for it, but there was no stopping Kali's motherly nature. If she set her mind on something, there was no changing it. He had just gotten himself sat down when Kali walked out with a tray full of sweet bread, and an extra plate full of fruit. She dodged a few hands reaching for the sweet bread and laid it down at the recruit's table. She then walked farther down the table till she stood behind Levi. With out a word she placed the fruit plate down in front of him. She patted his shoulder then walked away. Erwin watched as Levi glared down at the plate. He knew the boy's mouth had to be watering at the sight of it. Down in the Underground, he wouldn't have had the opportunity to have fresh fruit like that. Levi pushed the plate away and got to his feet then turned his icy gray eyes on Erwin.

He had heard his warning about treating Kali with respect. But he didn't like being signaled out. He had a suspicion that Erwin had told the cook about him and she had taken pity on him. Something he wasn't going to stand for. He let his eyes wonder to Erwin's left, where Kali was standing over the mans shoulder. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder to show she wasn't mad if Levi walked away. Her reaction surprised Levi a bit and he wasn't liking it one bit. He wasn't sure who Kali was to Erwin, but it was obvious that the two where close. And if that was the case, he wanted nothing to do with the cook. From that moment on, he decided he was going to dislike her just as much as he disliked Erwin.

Levi took his eyes off the two Smiths and headed out of the ball room, that had been set up as a dining hall. He wasn't even sure where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from his commanding officer and the cook. He could feel both of them watching him walk away. The thought unnerved him. He still couldn't understand why they had taken such an interest in him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that night Levi found himself back in the ball room when he believed everyone else had gone to bed. He was having a hard time sleeping. That wasn't new for him. Growing up in the Underground, he learned to sleep less and sleep lightly. A skill that had had saved his life on a few occasions.

What surprised him the most, was that Kali was also still awake, busy with scrubbing down the tables. He stood back in the shadows for a bit, but after a while Kali looked up and her blue eyes met his.

"If you are just going to stand there, I'm going to put you to work." Kali said with a sweet smile. "Or sit down, and I'll get you a plate of food. You must still be pretty hungry. I don't think you touched a single thing on your plate before you left."

Levi looked up at the girl and hid his surprise with a well practice emotionless stare. He could feel his stomach growl at the sound of food. But just like the lack of sleep, a lack of food was familiar to him as well. Despite his better judgement, Levi sat down at a table as far from the cook as he could get.

"I promise, I wont bite." Kali said with a laugh. "You're not as skinny as I remember. That's good. You at least ate at training. Is it just my cooking then?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't eat things that I don't know what they are. To easy to slip something in it."

Kali surprised him again as she smiled and sat her rag down on the table she was working on. "Understandable. I'll try to keep my meals simple till you trust me. I still have a couple slices of sweet bread left. I had saved it for Erwin, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine." Levi growled at her. "I just came down to get away from my snoring roommate, no one can sleep with that awful noise. I don't need your pity."

Kali nodded, and her smile widened. Levi was finding her smile annoying. It seemed like she was always wearing one. Even when he insulted her. "It's not pity. I take care of the people in my squad. It's part of my job to look out or everyone."

"Who are you?" Levi asked sounding even more annoyed than before.

"Kali Smith. Erwin's cousin." Kali said with a knowing smile on her face. She was sure Erwin had mentioned her to the boy. Mentioning that she was there the day Erwin hand first noticed his skill. Levi gave no hints on her name or relation to Erwin sounding familiar. He just looked at her with that same emotionless expression on his face. With a heavy sigh Kali threw a rag down in front of Levi. "If you aren't willing to eat, at least help me clean these tables. Your fellow recruits are filthy."

Levi rolled his eyes but grabbed the rag any way. He was getting used to being clean and having clean surroundings, and if cleaning meant keeping the place dirt free, he was willing to put in a bit of elbow grease. Even if it meant helping out the cook a bit. They cleaned in silence for about fifteen minutes when Erwin came stumbling into the room. He looked around at the scene in front of him and his eyes landed on Levi.

"Off to bed, that's an order." Erwin almost growled at him. He didn't even wait for Levi to be out of ear shot before Erwin turned his anger on his cousin. "I thought I told you to stay away from him. It's not safe to be alone with him till he can be trusted."

Kali groaned in annoyance. "I'm not defenseless. I did pass in the top ten of my class. I think he was just hungry. Not used to having food whenever he likes. Old habits are hard to break."

"Like bringing him a plate of fruit." Erwin growled at her again. "You aren't doing him, or yourself any favors by babying the boy. You're only going to get yourself into trouble. He isn't used to generous treatment. It could turn bad."

Levi didn't want to hear any more of their conversation. But he couldn't help enjoy knowing that he was a had started a bit of a riff between them. Annoying his commanding officer was becoming a bit of a game with him. But the special treatment Kali was giving him wasn't going to fly either. Erwin was right. Kali was flirting with disaster.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day during the recruits first day of training, Levi was a little shocked to see Kali dressed in training gear as well. The original Corp members seemed to be just as shocked as he was as they chanced a few whispers between themselves. Hoping that Erwin didn't hear them.

"She must have really pissed of Erwin."

"This should be an interesting training."

"What's he thinking, she hasn't been out for over a year."

Levi pretended to ignore the chatter between the seasoned soldiers, but he took in every whisper. Letting the information sink in. From what he gathered, Kali had a close call during a training exercise shortly after joining the Survey Corps and was almost kicked out completely. But Erwin pulled a few strings being the commanders favorite and got Kali a secured spot as the resident cook. On paper the girl was till an active member of the team. Only going out on missions when the risk was low.

"In line Kali." Erwin growled down at her. Kali stiffened but obeyed her cousin any way, stepping in line next to Levi. Erwin glared at her, and she met his icy glare with her own. Even if he was the Commander, she wasn't going to back down from him. He was still her cousin, and she was the only one that could get away with it. But last night, she had pushed him a bit too far by disobeying a direct order to stay away from Levi. And standing next to him in the recruit line was making his blood boil even more than it had before. She knew he couldn't call her out on it right then. It would be to obvious that Levi was the reason for their recent quibble.

"You really think its smart to push him?" A man said from behind Kali. He had been one of the original members. "The last time I saw him glare at you that way, you where sent over the wall. You both almost died that day."

"He should have stayed out of my way that day." Kali said as she finally broke eye contact with her cousin. Levi could see a bit of guilt slide across the Commander's face, obviously remembering what had happened the year before as well. He couldn't help but feel his curiosity peek. What had happened that almost got her kicked out of the Corps and what had happened the year before. Obviously, it was something big if she wasn't allowed over the wall very often. No wonder the woman looked after the group as much as she did. She had nothing better to do with her time. Maybe there was even a bit of guild about not being able to join them in the field. He couldn't help himself but want answers. He opened his mouth to ask but was instantly shot down.

"It's not something I'm willing to discuss with you." Kali seemed to snap over at him. "I'm sure you will hear about it someday. But today is not the day."

"Whatever. I could care less." Levi snapped back. He was almost glad to hear a bit of anger in her voice. From his experience with her the day before, Levi was starting to believe the girl didn't have any other emotion other than happy.

"Levi, Kali, Hange you three are with me. The rest of you are going with Capitan Nor to practice sparing." Erwin ordered. He gave Nor a slight nod an the man ordered the other members of the team to follow him to the open yard. Erwin on the other hand started to lead the three others towards the training woods. He wanted to test Levi's skills. Wondering if training had tainted the raw talent he had seen from him back in the Underground.

"We are breaking down into teams. Levi and Hange, Kali and me." Erwin explained. "It's going to be a bit of a hide and seek training excersise. Hange and Kali are going to into the woods and find a hiding spot. Levi and I will enter five minutes after. We will be looking for the other team. I look for Hange, Levi will be looking for Kali. Who ever finds the opposite player first, will send off a green flare. We will then meet back here and switch positions. Are you ready girls."

Hange replied with a respected 'Yes Sir' while Kali just crossed her arms and looked away from her cousin. She wasn't liking this training one bit. She felt like it was just a way to get Levi to himself for a few minutes.

"Kali?"

"I'm ready Sir." Kali bit out the word sir as if it was the same as punching Erwin in the face. She didn't call him sir very often. And if she did, it was because she was extremely mad at him. He let the word get to him and instead sent the girls into the forest. Hange going in on foot. Kali using her gear, going straight to the trees.

"She will put up a fight." Erwin warned as he glanced over at the shorter man. "Don't underestimate her. But if you hurt her, you are out. No second change. I will send you to jail in a heartbeat."

Levi gave the man a look of boredom. "I'm missing the point of this exercise Sir."

"The point of this exercise is to see if you can be trusted." Erwin said turning on the boy. "To see if you truly have a place here, or if you are just another Underground thug with a waisted talent. I'm warning you, if you lose yourself out there, and hurt my cousin, I will see you executed. She has some sort of blind trust in you and I'm not fond of it."

"Maybe she finds me irresistible." Levi said with a yawn. More for affect than boredom. "Its been more than five minutes Sir."

Erwin glared Levi down, but nodded. Giving the silent go ahead. Both he and Levi took off into the forest. But unlike the girls. Both men took off into the trees. Hoping to get a better view of their surroundings. Levi had a sneaking suspicion that Kali wasn't that far into the woods. Wanting to get a bit of the men's conversation, to make sure her cousin didn't do something stupid. His suspicions turned out to be correct. He no sooner perched on a tree branch when he heard the familiar sound of the 3D gear from above him. He moved slightly out of the way as Kali dropped down next to him. Levi reached for his flare gun when his hand was kicked away from his body. He turned to see the girl in a fighting stance, ready to take the slightly shorter man on in a fist fight. Levi couldn't help but smirk a bit. He was going to enjoy this training exercise more than he expected.

"Its not nice to eaves drop on private conversations." Levi said, and Kali shrugged in response.

"Just making sure my cousin didn't try to kill you." Kali replied. "Your welcome."

She took a swing at him with her left and he easily blocked it. So, she swung with her right. He dodged it, but just in the nick of time. Erwin had been telling the truth. Kali wasn't some one to underestimate. She knew how to fight, and she was good at it.

"So how did you get stuck being a cook?" Levi asked as he pushed her back against the tree. He advanced on her quickly, pinning her up against the tree. He could see a flash of anger flash over her bright blue eyes. It was the only thing she and Erwin had in common. Those bright blue eyes. The rest of her showed no similarities to her cousin. Her hair was light like his, but more of a light brown than blonde. She had light freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, something Levi would have missed if he hadn't been so close to her. She was even quite a bit shorter than Erwin, only an inch taller than himself. If she hadn't told him they where cousins, he would never had suspected it.

Kali watched as Levi took in her appearance. His gray, emotionless eyes, roaming her face as if he was studying a forbidden book. Trying to get something from her with out having to ask. She took this opportunity to knee him in the gut and push him off of her. He didn't see to fazed by her attack and realized this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"My first mission out side the wall. A rookie scout leader made a stupid mistake. Only he and I made it out alive. Since he had sent me in first, I took the fall for his mistake. Erwin convinced the Commander at the time that my cooking was worth keeping me around." Kali replied simply waiting for Levi's next attack. But it never came he put his fists down to his side and tilted his head to the side. Taking the girl in one more time.

"The rookie was Erwin wasn't it." Levi asked. He didn't need her to answer out loud. The way she turned her head slightly to avoid eye contact said it all. Erwin had made a mistake and she covered for him. Now the man was leading the whole Survey Corps. "And a year ago?"

Kali glared the man down. He was pushing his luck. But she wanted to prove Erwin wrong. She wanted to prove that the boy could trust them eventually. Lying to him or putting the question off now wasn't worth it. She didn't know why, but she wanted Levi to succeed. She wanted to prove Erwin wrong. "There was an abnormal heading our way. I disobeyed his order to stay back and went to take care of it. Erwin followed. Somehow our tethers got crossed and we slammed into each other. He tried to cut our lines. His broke free. One of mine didn't. I twisted out of the way just in time and was able to kill it. But the body landed on top of him. Pinned his legs. I cut my line. I went to go free him when another came for us. I didn't see it. Damn thing had me in its mouth and was about to chomp down when two other members saved me. He hasn't let me outside the wall since."

"You are his weakness." Levi said already expecting that. It wasn't that Kali was unable to hold her own outside the wall that kept her locked away in the castle as the cook. It was because Erwin couldn't have her in the field and make clear choices. Keeping her safe clouded his judgement. He was keeping her behind, so he could make better judgment calls for the rest of his team. Levi wasn't sure why, but he had found himself respecting the Commander a little more than he ever believed he would. He looked at Kali and nodded. And before she had the chance to react. He lifted his flare gun into the air and shot off a green smoke signal.

"Tricky bastard." Kali said with a playful smile on her face. Erwin was never going to let her live this one down.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan** **AN: Well here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy It! I also know there is a lot more to Levi's story but I haven't read up on it so it won't be in this story. Just for the fact I don't want to write about something I know very little about. I just got into the fandom and started to write this! Hope I can do it justice. I'm pretty sure the characters will be a bit ooc. I'll try my best to keep them in character**

.

Levi looked down at the plate sitting in front of him. Kali had kept her word, keeping the meal simple. The others seemed to be a bit disappointed at the food. After the feast they had the day before, their hopes had been set a bit high. Kali didn't seem to mind the complaints from the others. She simply took her seat next to Erwin and glanced over to Levi. She smirked to see that he had taken a few bites from his plate.

"Please tell me you didn't do this for him?" Erwin asked annoyed. "You are going to end up regretting this. And I'm going to be there rubbing it in."

Kali took a bite of food and smirked. Keeping her mouth full, so she wouldn't have to reply. Erwin glared over at her. "What happened between the two of you out in the forest?"

Kali simply shrugged. "We talked."

"That must have been a really interesting conversation." Erwin said sarcastically as he looked over at the younger man. He was surprised to see that Levi had finished his plate and was actually reaching for seconds. Only one thought crossed Erwin's mind. Levi had grown to trust Kali more than he had before. That worried him. "How much time did you have to talk between flares and returning."

"Lots." Kali said with another shrug. "He found me quite easily. Depending on how much of a fight I put on, he couldn't set the flare off soon after finding me."

Erwin's face grew a bit red with anger. It had been his own fault for bringing Kali out that day, but he had figured she had gotten the hint after being ordered to train. He had placed his cousin in a situation he didn't care for. A situation that could end badly if Levi wanted it too.

"He was a complete gentleman." Kali said giving her cousin a playful wink. "Even when we spared, he mostly blocked or smacked me. He was just curious in why I'm a cook. I guess he heard a few whispers around camp."

"Did you tell him?" Erwin asked knowing it was a tough subject for her. She had always felt like a failure. So he was surprised when she nodded. "Why?"

"Because he wanted the truth." Kali said then looked over at Levi with sad eyes. "He just needs to know he can trust us. If telling him what happened gained even the slightest bit of trust in us, then it was worth reliving it again. See the poor kid is finally eating. I'd say it was worth it."

Erwin chuckled at her words. "He's not a kid. He's just small. He's the same age as you."

"I know." Kali said rolling her eyes as she nudged Erwin's arm as he attempted to take a bite of food. The food falling off his fork and into his lap. "I was with you the day you first saw him. I've read his file just as much as you have. Give him time. There is still hope."

Erwin sighed heavily. "I hope for your sake, That you are right."

Kali glared at her cousin. "And what does that mean."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Don't think I haven't seen the special interest you have taken in him. I'd hate for you to invest more into him to get nothing back."

"Uh, Erwin, stop." Kali said giving him a disgusted look. "Why do you think I'm going to jump at any man that walks in to the Survey Corps. If I was interested in a relationship, I wouldn't have joined."

"You are human, and I have every right to be protective of my baby cousin." Erwin replied with a bit of a smirk. "I still don't like you spending time with him alone. He knows it. And you know it. If it keeps happening I'm going to get suspicious."

Kali huffed in annoyance and got to her feet. Taking her half eaten plate with her. She wasn't in the mood to put up with Erwin any longer. She walked into her kitchen and quickly got to work on the dishes. Erwin usually assigned someone to do kitchen duty, but Kali preferred to wash the dishes herself. She actually found the work a bit relaxing.

"Why are you trying to get on my good side?" a voice said from behind Kali, causing her to jump and almost drop the plate in her hand. She turned to see Levi leaned up against the door frame.

"You are asking for trouble being in here." Kali said turning back to her work. She really wasn't ready to put up with Levi. Not after her conversation with Erwin. She had a suspicion that Levi was trying to start a riff between her and her cousin, and she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Yeah I saw the death glared after you left." Levi sounded almost amused by the fact. "Maybe it's him that finds me irresistible. I seem to be a topic of interest for him."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kali snapped at him. She should have known he knew she had been listening to rhe men's conversation in the woods. "It's me he is worried about."

Kali then sighed and turned back to face Levi. She placed a forced smile on her face. "I'm sorry Levi, we don't fight often and I'm taking my frustration out on you. Why don't you help me with these dishes. I wash, you dry."

Kali held out a towel towards him. He was just about to take it, when Erwin walked up behind him.

"Don't you have stall duty. Kitchen is assigned to Hange." Erwin growled.

Kali glared at her cousin. "No, Hange does nothing but sit in here and talk. If you want this kitchen to be spotless, then Levi stays. If you have a problem with that, write me up. I'd love being put back in the field when the higher ups realize I'm still on kitchen duty."

"I never thought you'd stoop so low." Erwin said with a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to win this round. So instead he took the towel out of her hand and glanced over his shoulder at Levi. "Get over here and wash these. Kali can go get the rest of the dishes and clean the tables out there."

Kali huffed in annoyance, but said nothing in response. If she won the first battle, she was going to allow him to win the second. Kali went back out to the dining area and started to pick up the dirty dishes. When her hands where full, she returned to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smirk at the scene. Levi would finish scrubbing a dish then toss it over to Erwin, who dried it of. Neither of them really watching what the other was doing. Just trusting that the other wasn't going to let the plates fall.

"Well isn't that an interesting bit of teamwork going on behind closed doors." Kali said as she sat her arm load of dishes into the sink next to Levi. He didn't respond to her and tossed a plate over to Erwin. Erwin missed it, and it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces.

"Tch. I knew you'd drop one." Levi said and Kali smacked her cousin.

"You had better be getting me a replacement for that. I hardly have enough for all the members of this team as it is with out you breaking one." Kali scolded. "Now clean that up by the time I come back with another load of dishes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kali was hurrying around the kitchen in attempt to get breakfast ready. The new recruits had been with the Survey Corps for a little over a month at that point and where about to head out on their first expedition. She wanted them all to have a good breakfast in their bellies knowing their nerves where running high. She didn't even notice Levi walk in and start brewing his tea. It had become his normal morning routine. Wake up, get dressed, make tea, and sit at the kitchen table to watch Kali fix breakfast for every one. Usually she put him to work, but he noticed she was distracted that morning. Her usual calm demeanor was gone, and the woman was having trouble keeping her hands from shaking. Levi said nothing. Just sat in his normal spot and watched her.

"Shit!" Kali exclaimed as she sliced down on her finger with the sharp knife she had been using. The blood ruining the food she had been chopping. She quickly rushed to the sink and jumped when she felt some one gently take hold of her hand. She looked up expecting to see Erwin, but was surprised to see that the gentle touch had come from Levi.

"Clumsy brat." Levi spat at her. She had gotten used to his tone of voice, and quickly learned it meant nothing. It was the small gestures with him that gave away his true feelings. He still acted as if he hated every one in the Survey Corps, but his small gestures of kindness told a different story. He had grown to trust Kali with in a few days of being there. And slowly his trust of Erwin grew as well. He still disliked the Commander. But he didn't believe the man would kill him in his sleep like he used to. And just in this short lived moment, Levi showed he cared for Kali more than he would ever admit. Just by going to her aide and checking her injury.

"I really don't need you here, if you can't be nice for once." Kali groaned in pain. "Today I'm not the day for your moods."

"You're going to need stitches." Levi said as he walked away from her and sat back down at his normal spot in the kitchen. "Go get it looked at. I'll clean the mess."

Kali raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing in reply. His sudden random act of kindness was a bit unnerving to her. But she knew he was right. She was going to need her finger looked at if she was going to keep cooking. She wrapped her finger in a towel and headed for the infirmary. Hange was going to have a blast with her. She had just been promoted as the Corps doctor and was dying to get her hands on an injury. Kali just hoped the woman was awake. A groggy Hange was a scary Hange.

Levi looked down at the blood on the counter and made a disgusted noise. He couldn't believe he volunteered to clean up Kali's mess. He had never be one for kindness, but the young woman had some how grown on him. Making her the closest thing he had to a friend in the Survey Corps. So there he was cleaning up the woman's blood and food it had ruined.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Erwin asked when he walked into the kitchen. He had come early, knowing that Kali was going to be a wreck. She always got that way when there was a expedition. Knowing she was going to be left behind while he took the others out past the wall. She always tried to make a good breakfast for every one, and spend as much time she could with each member in case they didn't return. So when he walked in to find Levi instead of Kali in the kitchen, his temper flared. "Is that blood! That had better not be Kali's. Where is she?"

"Infirmary." Levi replied simply. He looked over his shoulder at the Commander and almost felt like smirking. The man actually believed he had hurt the cook. "I didn't hurt her. She did this to herself. I'm sorry to say you won't be killing me off so quickly."

To Levi's surprise, Erwin sighed in response and ran a hand down his face. "She gets this way when we head out for the walls. Knowing some won't be returning. Be prepared to be coddled. And if you don't except it today, I will lock you up in the dungeon."

"Why Sir, I didn't take you for the bondage kind of guy." Levi replied. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. You're not my type. Wrong equipment."

Erwin growled. "Jokes aside Levi, I'm serious. If you die out there and you don't show her the slightest bit of gratitude, it will torture her. She'll think she failed you."

"Tch. I'm cleaning her mess for being clumsy." Levi said as he turned back to what he was doing before Erwin walked in. "Pretty sure this counts."

Erwin looked at the smaller man is surprise. "You knew."

"She didn't even know I was here till I told her she needed stitches." Levi replied with a shrug. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her. You could save her grief, if you would get off your protective kick and let her come along. And you people say I have trust issues."

Erwin glared at Levi's back. The guy sure had a lot of nerve. But he spoke the truth. Erwin could respect that. He saw a strong leader in the man. If only he could break him down enough to get him to that point. "She knows why. That's all that matters. She wouldn't go. She knows what's at risk. After that first day when I got my team killed to save her, she would rather stay behind to make sure my judgement isn't clouded."

Levi looked back at his commander. He knew there was shock exposed on his usually emotionless face. He didn't even care to hide it at that point. Erwin had just admitted that his poor judgement was the cause of his squad being killed. "What happened that day? Why let her take the fall for something that was clearly your fault."

Erwin sighed. He knew he had said to much by the look on the man's face. He thought Kali had told him about that day. But she must not have given details. She had warned him to tell Levi the truth to gain his trust. That simple task had worked for her. Levi seemed to gravitate towards her now on his free time. Seeking out her company when he didn't want to be alone. And even let her show him a bit of her motherly affections from time to time. There was no way Erwin was getting out of the explanation if he wanted to gain Levi's trust.

"It was supposed to be an easy scouting mission. Kali was excited to be on her first mission and eager to show off what she had learned. Showing off for her big cousin who has become her squad leader. So I let her lead. It was a stupid choice on my part. I was proud of her for making it. She ended up riding into a small heard of titans." Erwin closed his eyes and looked away. The memories flooding back to him in a vivid image. He could almost feel the chill of the air. "She got one down before I ordered the others forwards. My team was slaughtered. They where mostly new recruits like her. None of them having experience with real titans. She and I where the only ones to survive. When we returned she refused to speak to me. But went strait to the Commander. Told him that she had disobeyed a direct order to not engage the titans. But she foolishly did any way. He called me in to his office to confirm this. When I wouldn't she told him that I was just being a good leader and protecting her rookie mistake. But really she was saving my ass. I secured her job as the cook, and she has been there helping me rise to where I am now. Because she believed I could make a difference and believed I would make a great leader she lied to a commanding officer. Knowing she is my weakness out there, she stays put."

"You're a fool." Levi said finishing cleaning up Kali's blood. "The both of you."

"Maybe. But would you rather have her out there, knowing I would sacrifice your life to save hers? Or have her stay here and my judgement calls be made on the safety of every one." Erwin questioned.

Levi turned on his commanding officer and glared up at him. "If you had faith in her and your team it wouldn't matter. You'd know she was safe."

Erwin shook his head. "In this line of work, if you have one thing you can't bare to lose, it has nothing to do with faith in the rest. You do anything to protect that one thing. Keeping her here protects, not just her, but my team. I trust my team with my life every mission I take them on. But I'd willingly sacrifice them all if it saved her. Maybe some day you will understand that. Till then you don't get to judge my actions."


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.** **AN: I added a bit at the end about Kali's choice to join the Survey Corps, but I'm not really fond of it. There is a good chance I will end up changing it. But till I can play around with a few other ideas I have, I'm going to go ahead and put this chapter up anyway. I hope you are enjoying this! And let me know if something sounds off. I literally just watched this the day I started writing this. So I'm very new to the fandom. Hope I'm doing it justice.**

Kali bit her lip nervously as she watched the beaten Survey Corps members walking up to the building they where staying in. There where quite a few missing from the group and Kali could feel her nerves getting the best of her. She had easily spotted her cousin, leading the group home. But her eyes had yet to fall upon her other close friends. She took a few steps away from the doorway hoping that the few steps closer would give her a better view. Erwin inwardly groaned when he saw her. She was obviously looking for some one. And he had a sneaking suspicion that she was looking for Levi. Despite his growing trust in the younger man, he didn't like how close he had become with Kali. He was starting to suspect that the girl was falling in love with the man. Something Levi had made very clear would not be welcomed.

The moment the man popped over the hill, riding his black horse next to Hange, Kali took off in a sprint towards them. Erwin watched as Levi saw her coming and jumped off his horse. He didn't make any other indication that he saw the woman coming and tensed when she wrapped her arms around him. She let him go about as soon as she hugged him and started chatting cheerfully. Unable to hide the excitement of seeing him again. Other members looked at the girl as if she had a death wish. No one ever touched Levi with out him retaliating in some way. Not even Hange got away with out a scrape and she out ranked him. But with Kali, he put up with it. Even if was only for a second, he still allowed the cook to touch him.

"I made all of your favorites! Erwin and Hange's as well." Kali went on in her excited one sided conversation. Levi looking straight a head as if he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She knew he was listening. He always did even if he didn't reply.

"There had better be sweet bread." Erwin teased as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair. Kali smacked his hand away and glared up at him. She of course had made sweet bread. She made it every time the group returned.

"It's one of Levi's favorites. Of course I did." Kali teased. She knew her cousins suspicions about her liking Levi and it had become her and Levi's secret game to keep him suspicious. The look on his face was always enough to cause them both to smirk. Even if Levi never actually showed it.

"Why don't you let my little squad leader breath for a few minutes." Erwin shot back at her. Levi glared daggers at the taller man. "We've been back less than three minutes and you've already chatted him into boredom."

"Whatever." Kali said sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms across her chest. "His face always looks like that."

Kali felt some one smack the back of her head and she giggled knowing it had been Levi. "See he listens to everything I say. I have always been his favorite."

"Yeah because you have tits!" Erwin said with a laugh as his cousin's face turned a deep shade of crimson. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Are you kidding! Your man boobs are almost bigger than mine, Mr. Testosterone. And they're more at his eye level than mine!" Kali shot back. She felt Levi smack the back of her head a little harder than he had before as he walked past her and headed towards the stables. He was tired of the teasing of the Smith cousins. When they realized they both could get away with teasing him, they did it quite often. Kali usually pushing her luck more than Erwin, knowing Levi wouldn't hurt her unless she really deserved it.

Kali sent her cousin a playful wink. "Think we finally teased him to much. He's never walked away so quickly."

Erwin hung his head. "It was a hard expedition. He lost a lot of squad members. If anything you may have cheered him up a bit. He hasn't spoken the whole way home. And believe me Hange tried. He didn't even tell her to shut up."

Kali looked over her shoulder to where Levi was taking care of his horse. The animal was loving the attention. "Did you ever tell him that used to be my horse?"

Erwin chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I think he knows."

Kali walked away from her cousin and walked up behind Levi. He didn't turn when the horse shot it's head up to look over his shoulder. He could tell who it was. The horse only perked up like that for one person.

"She's a loyal thing isn't she." Kali said with a smile on her face. She took a carrot out of her pocket and held it out to the horse.

"You're going to make her fat and spoiled." Levi said as he petted the horses side. "She misses you."

"I don't visit often. She's not mine any more." Kali replied sadly. "It's not fair to have her still loyal to me when some one else rides her. But I sneak a carrot to her once in a while."

Levi looked away. A twinge of guilt twisted in his gut. The fact that she was left behind as a cook when she was capable of being in the field still bugged him. But it wasn't his choice.

Kali hugged the horse and smiled over at Levi. "Careful there Levi. I think a saw a bit of emotion in those gray eyes of yours. People will start to talk.

"Tsh. Shut it." Levi growled. He hates that she could see through him at times. "Don't you have a hungry group to feed and coddle? No need to stick around annoying me."

Kali giggled and shook her head. "They can wait a few more seconds. And any way, the foods all set out. I'm sure they have already started with out me. But since you find our little chat annoying, I'll leave you to whatever you where doing."

She headed for the door and paused before she spoke over her shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It's hard out there. Some survive some don't. I'm glad you came back in one piece."

Levi watched the girl walk away. He was a bit shocked that she had said something. He didn't think I she could read him that well. He put his horse back in its stall and sighed. He didn't want her so close to him. Nothing good ever came to those that got close. If something ever happened to her because of him, the members of the Survey Corps would be devastated, and he'd probably be run off if not killed. She meant the world to a lot of them. Becoming a mother to most and a close friend to the rest. He had to pull away from her. The only problem with that, was she was starting to mean something to him as well. He had never had a friend that just wanted friendship like her. She never expected anything from him. Except for the occasional help in the kitchen. But she never demanded his help. She only ever asked if he was already there. Shaking his head he walked to the building they where all staying i to find every one in joyful conversation.

"Oh Shorty!" Hange called from her spot next to Erwin. Levi glared the woman down but took a seat across from her anyway.

"Where is Kali?" Erwin asked when he realized his cousin wasn't with Levi.

Levi shrugged. "We screwed in the hay till she couldn't walk and I left her there. I'm not her babysitter Erwin. My guess is in her precious kitchen."

Erwin rolled his eyes at Levi's first statement. When the boy had first come to the Corps. He would have rung the boys neck for even talking that way. But Levi's crude jokes had grown a bit on him. It showed Erwin that he was some what considered a friends to Levi.

A plate of fruit dropped in front of Levi with a loud clang as Kali took a seat next to him.

"Thanks for leaving me in the hay ass hole." Kali said then broke out into a fit of laughter as Erwin's face went pale. "I was in the kitchen like Levi suspected. Had to get my shortest member his fruit plate."

"One more short joke and I'll slice your neck with said fruit plate." Levi replied as he placed a blackberry into his mouth.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Levi was laying in his bed reading a book he had found laying around in the room.. Erwin on the other hand was walking around the room searching for something he seemed to have misplaced. Levi wasn't fond of the living arrangement, but there wasn't much they could do. The King had cut back funding of the Survey Corps and they where forced to move out of the large castle to a much smaller building. This causing every one to have to double up in the rooms. He was a bit surprised when Erwin read off the rooming assignments and had chosen him to room with. At first he believed it was because the commander still didn't trust him. Now he realized it was because of Levi's OCD with cleaning and ability to keep to himself. But with Erwin's annoyance growing, Levi's curiosity got the better of him.

"What could you possibly be looking for? You're starting to get annoying." Levi said as he placed the book down, not even bothering saving the place he was in.

"Tomorrow is Kali's birthday. She doesn't like making a big deal about it, but I got her a book." Erwin said in a growl. "I can't find the damn thing."

Levi held the book up he had been reading. Erwin rolled his eyes and snatched it from him. "You've been laying there reading it the whole damn time!"

"You should have told me what you where looking for in the first place." Levi replied with a bored yawn. "How old is your pet anyway?"

Erwin glared over at his roommate. Levi never could understand why Erwin was so protective of her and would often call her his pet. "She's your age. I'm surprised she has never told you."

"I never asked." Levi replied with a shrug. He had thought the girl was younger than him. But they both looked younger than they actually where. People had often mistaken them for new recruits. "Now are you done?"

"I'm going to the office now. I have a bit of paperwork to finish. Yours included, unless you would like to do them yourself."

"I always do my paperwork. You must have mistaken me for Hange." Levi said as he got to his feet and headed for the door.

"If Kali is still in that kitchen tell her to get to bed and that's a direct order." Erwin said as Levi walked out the door, pretending he didn't hear anything. Erwin smirked to himself and looked down at the book in his hands. He didn't mind the friendship Kali and Levi had now. She seemed good for him. Bringing him a bit out of his shell. Even though he was still crude and about emotional as a rock, he had his way of showing he cared. If he spoke to you when conversation wasn't required, he didn't dislike you. If he made jokes, he considered you a friend. The cruder the joke, the more he cared. If he stood up for you, you meant something to him. Erwin had only seen him stick up for one person since he had been with them. And that person was Kali. It could have easily gone unnoticed. A new member made a comment about Kali's food being the worst thing he had. Levi simply took his plate and told him to starve then. No one ever spoke ill of Kali's cooking since then, and Erwin realized that the boy could care about someone. His respect for him had shifted for the better, and a few days later he made Levi a squad leader. Erwin looked back down at the book and sighed. Maybe with Levi around, he wouldn't have to worry about her as much.

Levi walked into the kitchen to the smell of fresh brewed tea. He didn't see Kali anywhere, but he knew she wasn't far. She wouldn't have brewed the tea if she was just going to leaving it. He pored himself a cup and one for the absent girl and took a seat in his normal spot on the kitchen counter.

"Hey! Why do you let shorty sit up there!" Hange said with a arm full of fire wood. Kali not to far behind her with her own load. She smiled up at the man and walked around her friend to place the wood next to the stove.

"His ass is cleaner than yours." Kali replied. He glared at her knowing there was a short joke on the tip of her tongue by the smirk she was sending his way, but she kept it to herself.

"Hey I shower!" Hange protested.

"Every other week when ordered does not count as clean." Levi said looking at her as if she was disgusting already. Hange walked up to him and he quickly stuck his foot in her chest to stop her from getting any closer. "If you touch me, I'm throwing you in the showers and scrubbing till there is nothing left of you except those shitty glasses."

"Is that a promise?" Hange asked wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. But she still took a few steps back. "I'm heading to bed. You two get to bed at a decent hour this time. And no funny business. Don't think I didn't see all those new cleaning supplies in the supply closet."

Kali giggled and playfully pushed her friend out of the kitchen and took the tea Levi had left for her on the other counter. She then jumped up on the counter next to him and took a sip. "I think I'm getting better at this tea thing."

"It's not bad." Levi replied bringing the cup to his lips. He knew Kali was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. She was captivated by the way he held a tea cup, but never gathered up the nerve to ask him. Instead she just watched him drink. If he didn't put his cup down on occasion hers would get cold.

"What is Eyebrows up to? He can't possibly be in bed yet." Kali asked as she leaned up against the wall behind her. Levi placed his cup down and Kali took a sip from hers.

"Paperwork. And ordering you to go to bed." Levi replied waiting for her to take another sip before He picked his cup up again. "He doesn't seem so protective of you. What's changed?"

"Oh… I uh… has something changed? I haven't noticed." Kali replied nervously. She knew he was going to bring it up eventually. But after a year, she had hoped he just waved it off. Levi turned his gray eyes on her and Kali instantly caved. She had never lied to Levi in the year they had become friends, and she knew if she started now, he would go back to not trusting her. "I had a bad experience when I went to training. I almost died. He gets protective when he thinks I could get hurt. He pretty much raised me, so he has always seen me more as his daughter than a cousin. He didn't trust you. Now he does."

"Some one took advantage of you?" Levi said more as a fact than a question.

"Almost. I fought. But the fight almost killed me." Kali said taking a drink of her tea. Levi could tell she didn't want to talk about it any more. But because it was him. She was going to. He was a bit guilty for even asking. "I was going to go into the Military Police. But last minute I changed my mind. Erwin was proud. Till we where out on our first mission. The guy who had hurt me was in our squad as well. I let him become titan food. His last word was calling me a Bitch. Erwin doesn't know what the guy did but he heard what they guy said. And knows I could have saved him. He knows what happened at the training camps just not who did it. I'm sure he put two and two together that day. He realized then why I had joined the Corps. Felt like I needed his protection."

"And now?" Levi asked. Kali glanced up at him and smiled sweetly at him. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "I realized I never really needed his protection. I saved myself that night. It just took a while to realize I'm stronger than I believed back then."

"Good. Now to get Commander Eyebrows to realize it." Levi said finishing the last bit of his tea and jumping off the counter.

"He knows." Kali said with a smile as she jumped down next to him. "He gets protective when he doesn't think I could stand on my own. I saw you in the Underground. I know why he was protective. If you had been different, you could have easily overpowered me. Thank God you just turned out to be a short, emotionless, crude ass hole."

"Tch." Levi replied and pushed her up against the counter. Her eyes got big as she leaned away from him, but he matched her as he leaned over her. "What did I say about the short jokes."

"Thank God I put the plates away." Kali replied nervously. Levi made a snorting sound that could almost be considered a laugh. Kali's eyes lite up and she started to laugh. "Did I just make you laugh? Oi, let me go, I have to go tell Hange about this."

Levi backed away from her and shook his head. "Go ahead. No one in their right mind would believe you."

Kali smirked back at her. "Because it's me, they will all believe it, and by morning every one is going to know that Levi can actually laugh."

Kali went to run out the door but felt Levi grab the back of her shirt and pull her back to him. "If you tell a soul, I will never speak to you again."

"You are such a spoil sport Levi Ackerman!" Kali said attempting to elbow him in the gut, but he saw it coming and easily blocked it with the palm of his hand. Still holding tightly to the back of her shirt.

"Go to bed, before you get me in trouble. I was ordered to send you straight to bed. So avoid Erwin's office." Levi said gently pushing her away from him.

Kali rolled her eyes. "I still have to clean. Hange is hopeless at helping me."

Levi's eyebrow raised slightly. "I recall Hange mentioning new cleaning supplies. Are you going to pretend you didn't get those for me? I know they aren't for you."

"Oh shut your mouth. I get it. I go to bed. You make my kitchen spotless and we both pretend it's the mystical cleaning fairy doing it." Kali said with a huff then smiled over at him. "Thank you Levi. Good night."

She headed out the door knowing he wouldn't reply. But she swore as the door closed behind her, she heard him tell her happy birthday.

Once she was out of sight, Levi turned towards the supply closet. He knew she had heard him, but in a true Levi fashion, she pretended like she heard nothing. He had pushed his luck with her that night and he knew it. But he wanted to test her reaction to him. When he pinned her up against the counter, after what she had told him, she should have been frightened. But her eyes never shown fear. She looked back at him with those big blue eyes full of nothing more than shock. He sighed knowing what that meant. She really did trust him. Probably more than either one of them would admit.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

 **AN: I have had a lot of fun writing a bit of humor in the last chapter and this one! I'm waiting for the series to arrive in the mail so I can write in Eren and the rest of the group! It should be here either tomorrow or the next day. But till then I'm going to build a little more of Kali's relationships with every one. I haven't really put much of her motherly nature in her, which i have had in mind for this character since she popped into my head. So hopefully I can bring some of that out a bit more in this chapter. I sure hope you are enjoying this as much as I have had writing it!!!!**

Kali entered the kitchen and smiled at what she saw. Levi had fallen asleep in one of the chairs again. A tea cup sat in front of him on the table half drank and cold. A rag was tied around his neck. She figured he had used it to cover his nose and mouth as he cleaned. Now he was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. His head leaned back making it look like his neck could break from the angle. One hand was still laying on the table close to the tea cup, while the other was dangling at his side. His legs spread out in front of him, keeping him on the chair.

Kali quietly took the tea cup and placed it in the sink, then got busy making breakfast. Hoping she could work quietly enough with out waking Levi. She knew he didn't sleep much, so when she would find him asleep in her kitchen she tried to prolong waking him as long as possible. She brewed him a new batch of tea and sat a fresh cup in front of him. As the food cooked Levi started to stir. His muscles felt stiff as he attempted to stretch them out. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a fresh cup of tea sitting before him. The second thing he saw was Kali's back as she cooked away humming to herself. He took a drink from his tea cup and cleared his throat when she didn't turn around.

"I heard the cup." Kali said smirking over her shoulder at him. "To good for the bed, or was Erwin snoring again?"

"He sounds like a drowning bear." Levi admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. Making it stand up in a few places. Kali had never seen it look so messy in all the time she had known him. He slowly made his way over to Kali, tea cup in hand, and glanced over her shoulder at what she was cooking. She was surprised with how close he was too her. He seemed to like stepping into her personal space a lot more than he had before.

"That looks disgusting." Levi said glaring at the food as if it offended him just being there.

"Then don't eat it." Kali said with a sweet smile. She took out a spoon and scooped up a bit and held it out to Levi. He took a step back and shook his head. His hair falling into his face. Kali giggled. "I promise it is way better than it looks, and Hange hasn't been around to mess it up."

Levi slowly opened his mouth and Kali placed the food in his mouth. He had to admit it was very good. "Not bad. It's edible I guess."

"And that's Levi's way of saying it's delicious." Kali replied with a proud smile.

"Tch. Whatever." Levi replied as he jumped up on the counter. He could see Kali biting her bottom lip as she tried to keep quiet about whatever was swimming around in her head. Levi sat up against the wall and took a sip of his tea. "I'll give you one free short joke since it's your birthday and all."

No sooner has the words come out of his mouth, Kali gave him a wicked grin. "Do you sit on the counters because they make you taller, or do you just like the view from way up there?"

"The view." Levi replied as Erwin and Hange walked into the kitchen. He leaned in closer to Kali, knowing Kali hadn't seen them. "I can see down your shirt from up here."

Kali rolled her eyes, licked her palm, and pushed Levi's face away from her. Levi at once jumped off the counter and started rubbing his face with the rag still around his neck.

"That is disgusting!" Levi demanded. He heard Erwin and Hange laughing behind him and he glared over at them. Kali jumped when she heard the laughter and turned around to face the other two. Her face a deep crimson. Erwin walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You make me proud." Erwin said as he got his laughter under control. Hange on the other hand was laughing so hard she was doubled over holding her sides. Kali couldn't help but stand a bit taller till she looked over to see Levi glaring daggers at her. He was still rubbing his face with the rag. Kali dipped a towel in the fresh dish water and walked up to him and helped him wash his face. He was so shocked by her action and gentle touch that he allowed her to do so. She gently moved his hair out of his face and smiled.

"You're in need of a haircut." Kali said looking deep into his eyes. "I could cut it for you. I cut Erwins."

"Are you two done? Or do we need to give you some privacy?" Erwin asked causing Levi to push Kali's hand away from his face.

"Tch. My hair is fine." Levi said as a very slight blush crossed his cheeks.

"It is getting a bit long." Erwin said with a slight smirk. "Hard to keep out of your eyes. I'd say it's about time to cut it or pull it back."

"Fine." Levi growled then turned to Kali. "If you mess it up, I'm shaving your head bald in your sleep."

"I could always have Mike cut it. He does his own. He may even get a good sniff in." Kali said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "He's been waiting to get a wiff of you for over a year."

"Screw that." Levi growled. "It's creepy."

"His nose has saved our asses out in the field more times than I can count." Erwin said sticking up for the man that wasn't there.

"Doesn't make it any less creepy." Kali replied. She ruffled up Levi's already messy hair. He moved out of her touch and swatted her hand away. Kali didn't seem to mind as she went back to cooking. "I'll cut it after breakfast. Now will you three get the hell out of my kitchen so I can finish breakfast."

The three of them walked out but not before Erwin tossed her the book he had gotten her. "Happy Birthday Kalima."

Kali looked at Erwin in complete horror. First because he mentioned her birthday in front of Hange and second because he had used her full name. She threw the book at him but it was caught by Levi. If it was possible for Levi to look like Christmas had come early, it was happening at that moment. His eyes got a slight bit wider and the sides if his lips threatened to twist upwards.

"Kalima?" Levi said sounding a bit amused.

Kali pointed at him and her eyes slanted dangerously. "If I ever hear that come out of your mouth again, I will cover you in dirt while you sleep then tie you to the bed so you can't escape."

Erwin chuckled at her scolding tone. It was the first time she had used it on Levi and the man almost seemed unnerved by it.

"Momma Kali! Why didn't you tell any one that today was your birthday!" Hange said in a fit of excitement. "I've been asking you for over a year! Why are you cooking! You should have the day off! I'll finish…"

"No you won't. Last time you had free reign in my kitchen, you about burnt it down." Kali replied stubbornly. "Now get out. And if I hear one happy birthday from any one else I'm coming after you all."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to get it posted tonight and am to tired to attempt to write any more! I apologize for any mistakes. I usually read over everything but with my tired eyes there is a good chance I missed a few. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.**

 **AN: So I have rewritten this chapter like a million times already. It seemed to escalade way faster than I had wanted it to. I ended up just using the first chapter I wrote. Hope you enjoy!**

Levi sat down on one of the kitchen chairs as Kali snapped her scissors at him. He knew he was being a bit stubborn about his hair. But when he finally went to her to cut it, he was starting to have second thoughts. He wasn't sure if he really wanted her near his hair with scissors. She could easily mess it up and have to listen to the others teasing till it grew back.

"I promise to be real gentle." Kali cooed at him with a playful smile. "You already agreed to cut your hair. And if I don't do it. Some one else will."

Levi glared up at her. "Brat."

"Ass." Kali playfully countered. She crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Do you really have so little trust in me?"

Kali gave him her best pout. Levi quickly looked away from her. She was playing dirty now. Knowing that if she played the trust card, he'd cave in. He crossed his arms and turned back to face her. Her pout still in place. "You know I trust you. Don't play that card. It's beneath you."

Kali sighed heavily. "Then let me at that hair. If you don't get hit on soon after, I'll let you cut my hair."

"if I wanted to get laid, I would have made you an offer a long time ago." Levi said as he watches Kali's face go red. She smacked his arm and shook his head.

"Nice try. You're not going to scare me off by trying to make me feel awkward." Kali put her hands on his shoulders "And we both now I'd kick your ass if you tried."

"Just get this over with before I change my mind and bend you over the counter instead." Levi challenge only to receive a laugh from Kali. She put her hands on either side of his face so that he would look straight ahead.

"Shut your filthy mouth before I wash it out with soap." Kali teased. Levi heard the scissors make their first cut. There was no turning back now. She had him stuck there and she knew it. She took her time making sure she didn't make a mistake and when she was done she took a step back. She smiled at the finished work and leaned back on the counter.

"I think you'll like it." Kali said proudly. Levi stood, walked around the hair on the floor and stood in Kali's personal space, leaning into her. He heard a small gasp escape from her lips as he leaned into her. Their faces only inches from each other.

"Guess we'll just have to see about that. You took long enough on it." Levi said as he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her where she was. "So what happens if I don't get hit on again? Maybe we should up the stakes here?"

"I'm sure you would enjoy that, wouldn't you." Kali nervously teased back. She placed her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away, but he didn't budge. He was much stronger than she was. "Why don't you go train your new squad. I'm sure those girls will be biting at the bit when they see you."

"Tch, not interested." Levi said simply as he took a step away from her. He wasn't sure what had come over him. He had noticed over the past few days, that he was invading her personal space quite a lot. He couldn't make himself stay away from her, and she never complained. He stepped away from her and turned his back on her. He had to put a stop to whatever was going through him. The last thing he needed was for the girl to get the wrong idea, or her cousin would for sure kick him out.

"Have fun cleaning up that mess." Levi said as he walked out of the kitchen. Kali watched him go, still leaned up against the counter, unable to move. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him. All she knew was. She had seen a change in his behavior and it was a bit frightening. Levi wasn't one to just change behavior out of the blue. Everything he did was well thought out before He did it. But the last couple of days seemed sporadic, like he acted on instinct. His actions weren't only surprising her, they seem to be frightening him. He showed her that just now, when he walked away with out sending her another glance.

Kali shook her head with a heavy sigh. She was over thinking it, and that was dangerous. So she put the thoughts way back into her mind and quickly got to work cleaning up her kitchen.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Erwin crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Levi working with his new squad members. He could tell the man was a bit frustrated, and was taking it out on the others. They didn't complain, knowing it would only cause them to run laps. Levi ordered them to spar. But he chose who they partnered up with. As the squad sparred, Levi walked around them, observing each and every member. He seemed to like the little red head girl as he walked past her for the third time. Stopping for a second each time to watch her technique.

"Has he put the hammer down yet?" Kali asked as she sat down on the steps in front of Erwin. She leaned back on her elbows and watched the squad spar as if their lives depended on it. "What did he do? Tell them they where out if they lost?"

Erwin shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him with her back to him. "They want to impress him. All he did was pick their sparing partner. He seems to like the red head though. He keeps going back to her."

"Petra." Kali said smirking up at her brother. "Her name is Petra. And don't let her fool you. Girl is full of spunk. She's a sweet heart though."

"Why don't you go spar with her." Erwin said as he his a smirk. "I think you could teach her a bit. Maybe put her in her place as well."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kali asked as she turned to glare at her cousin.

Erwin shrugged. "Levi came from the kitchen with you, and has been taking something out on his squad. Can't help but think something happened. And with the girl having eyes for Levi, I can only assume you'd want to stake a claim. Or I could be completely off."

Kali rolled her eyes and huffed. "I don't know what Levi's issue is. But if he has one, it's news to me. Maybe he doesn't like his haircut."

Erwin noted that Kali didn't seem on the defense. So whatever was wrong with Levi, Kali had nothing to do with it. A thought then ran through his head. Was Levi attracted to this Petra girl. He had never seen the man attracted to anything other than cleaning. A slight smirk came across his face. He was going to have a bit of fun with the man later. But now he was going to throw his cousin to the wolf.

"Why don't you let Kali join in." Erwin called over to Levi. The man stiffened slightly at his request but nodded none the less. Kali groaned as she got to her feet and headed towards Levi. He looked away from her and ordered her to spar against a man named Oluo.

"Why do I have to fight the cook!" the man growled. "That doesn't seem fair. I could hurt her!"

Levi turned an icy eye on the man that caused him to gulp and quickly apologize. "Kali is a member of the scouts. She went through the same training as you. I wouldn't underestimate her. But I'm going to enjoy watching you land on your ass."

He looked over the man's shoulder and nodded to some one. Oluo turned to see Kali standing right behind him. She pushed his shoulder back which caused him to turn suddenly. Kali used his lack of balance and kicked his foot out from under him. Causing him to fall on his back.

"That was too easy." Levi said as he stood over the fallen man. "Get up and try again."

Oluo got to his feet. His eyes full of rage and his cheeks red from embarrassment. He had no clue why Levi had made him a target, but he was going to prove his worth to his squad leader. He took a swing at Kali, but she easily dodged it. And received a light punch to his side. His eyes opened wide as he realized she was going easy on him.

"Don't hold back Kali." Levi ordered as he walked past her, and took up sparing with Petra. The young girl looked almost frightened to be up against her squad leader. She was no match for him. He had her down in seconds and Kali had Oluo on the ground seconds after.

Erwin, who had followed Kali to the training grounds. Watched the sparring in silence for a bit.

Levi, Kali, why don't you show them what a real sparring should look like." Erwin suggested.

Levi glared over at his Commander, but nodded none the less. He knew it was said as an order and not a suggestion as his voice sounded. He turned to Kali who had a smile on her face.

"Well this brings back a few memories." Kali teased. "At least this time we aren't limited with our movement."

"Are you trying to put this off?" Levi asked as he got into fighting stance. "I do recall going easy on you that day. Are you frightened?"

Kali made the first move as she through a weak punch. Levi easily blocked it and pulled her closer to him. He brought his knee up, but if was blocked by her leg. Kali's face was only inches from his and she whispered in his ear. "Why would I be frightened. You won't hurt me."

Levi pushed her away from him, hoping she'd lose a bit of balance so he could trip her up, but she saw the move coming and easily corrected her stance. Levi then threw a punch at her. It was fast and she just had enough time to block it, but she missed the second one to the ribs. She then realized, she had some how touched a nerve, the punch wasn't light like she expected, but came at full force. She glared at him and sent a knee to his side. Now neither of them was going easy. Kali knew she wasn't going to last long, but she was going to inflict as much pain as she could before He took her out. They threw a few more heavy munches at each other when Kali finally had enough. She went to side kick him again but he caught it, he pushed his body forward and Kali lost her balance. She was falling to the ground and Levi was forcing her down hard. Her back hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her and Levi was on top of her, knee on her chest and leg still in his arm. She coughed a few times and pushed his knee off, causing him to sit on her at a very odd angle. She could have easily changed their position with one powerful kick off, but she didn't want to continue. She wasn't sure what she had done to piss off Levi, and she didn't feel like adding fuel to the flame.

"You two done already?" Erwin said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Oh well. Good job Kali, you can go finish up lunch now."

Kali pushed Levi off her and got to her feet. Despite the rage still fuming inside her, she smiled up at him sweetly. "Thank you, cousin. You all had better bring your appetite. I'm making sweet bread."

Levi looked up at the girl in surprise. She only made sweet bread in special occasions. Like a return home or new recruits. Neither of which happened that day. Erwin saw the slight surprise in Levi's eyes and sighed heavily.

"I need a word when you are done putting the fear of God into your squad." Erwin teased at the shorter man.

Levi didn't reply but Erwin knew he heard him. He was now probably thinking of what other trainings he could put his squad through to prolong going to Erwin's office. And Erwin wasn't wrong. Levi strode in a hour and a half later. He didn't bother knocking. He never did. He just walked in and took a seat in a chair across from Erwin.

"Did you run them ragged, or with they be functional tomorrow?" Erwin asked, not even bothering looking up from his paper work.

"They had better be functional." Levi replied back. "I'd be disappointed of they couldn't handle a small bit of training."

Erwin glanced up at the man, meetings the usual Levi glare. The man wasn't going to put up with small talk that day. He was wanting answers from his Commander, and Erwin wasn't in the mood to keep up his teasing.

"I talked with Kali last night." Erwin said and Levi tensed a bit. He had told Kali to avoid her cousin. And it seemed that Erwin knew it as well. "I'll ignore the fact that you didn't send her to bed after being ordered to do so. I know how she can be. And I was glad to talk to her… about you."

Levi's eyes widened a bit in surprise. What could Kali have told him. His actions the night before could have easily given her the wrong idea.

"She agreed with my decision. Which I'm not surprised in the least. She has always had a soft spot for you." Erwin said. He could tell the smaller man was getting a bit nervous and he was enjoying making him that way. As his commanding officer, he had only made him nervous one other time, and that was when he brought him from the Underground. "How would you like to be the captain of an elite special operations squad? Members hand picked by you. Ones you find to have the most skill. Ones to perform our more challenging missions and ones more likely to return alive."

Levi couldn't hide his surprise any longer as is jaw dropped in shock. "You want me in charge of a handpicked squad? Why me?"

"Your talent is none like I have ever seen. You have an eye for the same kind of talent." Erwin said in his deep professional voice. "I saw it today when you took an interest in Petra. And you have always told me Kali has it. You could also make a decent leader if you'd allow it. No one else could lead such a squad."

Levi nodded. Still trying to get his head wrapped around to what Erwin was saying. "Is that why Kali made sweet bread."

Erwin couldn't help but smirk. "She is quite proud of you for reasons I don't see. I think she prides herself on seeing your talent first. You have become a quick favorite of hers. So now I have to ask. What was the tension between you today?"

"I don't know what your are meaning?" Levi said with a dramatic yawn. He knew exactly what Erwin was asking. The simple sparring between them has gotten heated. Usually it was playful. With many giggles from the woman. This time she was willing him injury with her eyes.

"What happened between the two of you. Or what did she do to make you so angry that you'd throw a real punch at her?" Erwin asked trying to keep his protectiveness under check.

"You told us to show them what a real sparring looked like." Levi said simply. "I didn't want to disappoint."

"Bullshit." Erwin growled.

"I promised to bend her over the counter and never did it. Think she was a bit frustrated."

Erwin snickered at that. "You where the frustrated one, not Kali. Did she deny your advance?"

Levi made a disgusted sound. "I may tease you about fucking your cousin, but I won't lay a hand on her that way. I don't have time for those kind of things. And I won't welcome them either."

"Maybe you should get laid." Erwin said with a shrug. "Maybe you wouldn't be so hostile…. Is she developing feeling for you?"

Levi shrugged. "Possibly. I am quite attractive."

"Don't mess with me Levi." Erwin growled. "If you see any kind of change in her, you stay away. She won't make it easy on you if she does have feelings. So please be gentle."

"Tch, I'm always gentle." Levi said as he got to his feet. "Is that all?"

"Do you have any one you'd want to add you your squad as of now?"

"Eld, he was one of my first recruits. Loyal kid. I'd say Oluo… and Petra." Levi replied then gave Erwin a challenging look. "And Kali."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kali was a bit surprised to hear that Levi had hand picked her to be in his elite squad. But she wasn't surprised that he had chosen Petra. She was very talented and had caught Levi's eye right out of the gate.

"So what do you say?" Levi asked taking a sip from his tea as the four he had chosen where sitting around the table. All three looking at him as if he had grown three heads. Eld just gave a nod. He was never much of a talker.

"Is be honored Sir." Petra said with a large smile on her face. Levi nodded at her then turned his attention to Oluo.

"It's the greater honor, Capitian." Oluo said with a heart felt salute. Levi nodded at him, then turned to Kali. She glared back at him.

"Erwin won't allow it." Kali demanded.

"Erwin had already been informed of my choices." Levi said and Kali stared at him, as if waiting for him to burst into laughter and tell her it was a joke.

"No." Kali heard herself say before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Levi asked a bit surprised himself. He figured she'd be the first one to accept.

"You heard me just fine Levi. My answer is no." Kali said as she got to her feet. The other three looked at her as if they would never see her again. She turned to leave but felt Levi wrap a gentle hand around her wrist. His gentleness unnerved her as she shakingly turned back towards him.

"I need more of an answer than that." Levi said as Kali glanced over to the others.

"You knew I would tell you no, before you even brought me here." Kali demanded as she took her wrist out of his grasp. "You already know why I said no. I should not have to answer you here. Not with other ears listening in as well. You and I both know it's a stupid idea to let me out beyond those walls again."

"You say this like you have a choice Kali." Levi said calmly.

Kali shook her head and looked away from him. "Don't make me resent you. Because I will never forgive you if you keep this up."

Petra and Oluo glanced between the two. Their minds imagining all sorts of scenarios between Kali and Levi. They had never heard any one talk so informal to Levi or the other commanding officers as Kali did. Like she belonged at their rank. Sometimes even snapping playful orders at them. Mike being the worst at obeying with out question. No one quite knew Kali's story or how she became so close with the officers, but mist believed she was crazy for speaking to them like she did.

"Go back to your kitchen then." Levi spat at her. "But know this conversation isn't over.

"I'll have tea waiting." Kali replied sadly.


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.**

 **AN: Sorry about the wait. I keep writing two or three different versions of chapters. I hope you like the next update!**

Kali smirked over at the man sitting in her kitchen. It had been a long time since he had come to talk to her. But there he was, sitting quietly as she did the evenings dishes. He hasn't spoken a word since he walked in, and she made no attempt to speak. She knew he'd talk when he was ready. Since the day she had met him, he had been a man of little words. Only talking when he believed it was necessary.

"Did you ever think, the man you hand picked, would do the same to you?" He finally asked. Kali looked up at him in shock. No one had ever mentioned Kali's other job in the scouts. Most didn't know about it. And if they did, it was just something they pretended didn't exist. Not even Erwin mentioned it, unless she she brought some one to his attention.

"Erwin brought him in, not me." Kali protested. The man got to his feet and walked up to her. His face unreadable.

"Did you already forget that I was with you all those times in the Underground?" He asked in a calm voice, taking a strand of her hair in his hands and smelling it. "You smell like him."

Kali pulled away from him. "We sparred, Mike. Stop smelling me. You know that nose of yours creeps me out."

He stepped away from her with a heavy sigh. "You used to smell like me. I don't think I like his scent all over you. It doesn't smell right."

Kali was shocked for the second time since he walked into her kitchen. Their short history was also something no one talked about. Back in their cadet days, Mike and Kali had started a bit of a romance. But she ended it quickly after she had been attacked. Mike never asked her what had happened, he just let her go with out an explanation. When he followed her into the scouts, she was even more confused by him. They had both talked about joining the Military Police. Mike being the top of his class, Kali being in the low top ten. But as the class started to step aside and leave the recruitment ceremony, Mike stood next to her. Never faltering, or looking down at her. He never made an attempt to talk to her, till the night she was almost sent home. That night, he came to her. Held her while she cried and stayed with her till she calmed. Their friendship quickly started to grow stronger. Erwin had even trusted him around her alone. That was the reason he had escorted her into the Underground. As she went looking for the man they had all heard about, Mike was the one to escort her. He then went with Erwin to bring the man in.

"Does he know that you spied on him for weeks before Erwin picked him up?" Mike asked and Kali quickly looked away. "Didn't think so. What do you think will happen when he finds out. That you have kept that from him?"

Kali rolled her eyes at him. "I haven't kept anything from him. He hasn't asked about how we knew about him. If he asks, I'll tell him. That's how our friendship works."

"Friendship doesn't cause you to smell like him." Mike almost growled at her. "What will your cousin say if he finds out."

"Why are you pushing this so hard Mike? It's not like you." Kali said with big sad eyes. Mike looked away, unable to look at her. Kali sighed heavily and walked up to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "You don't have to look out for me. You did nothing wrong back then. You had no clue what had happened."

"But I should have been there. Instead I stood back and just let you suffer alone." Mike said sadly. "But why did he chose you? I won't deny your skill. But why take you out of the safety of this kitchen if he cares for you."

"He doesn't care for me like you do." Kali said with a sweet smile. "I don't know why he chose me. But you should trust him. If you two would get along, you'd make quite the team."

"Tch." Kali and Mike looked up in surprise to see Levi standing in the door way. "We don't need to get along to kill titans. Are you two done? The sexual tension in the room is making me a bit nauseous."

Mike backed away from Kali and walked out of the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to hear the conversation Levi and Kali where about to have. He knew Levi was going to try to convince her to join his squad, and he didn't want to be there if she chose to join.

"Looks like I interrupted something." Levi said as he walked over to the kettle and started to make tea. He didn't seem to really care that he had interrupted something.

"It wasn't that important." Kali blew it off, but Levi felt a pang in his gut. She was lying to him. He looked up at her and she quickly turned away from him. "Mike and I used to have a history. We don't talk about it much."

"You and Mike. I guess that makes since. He kept an annoyingly close eye on me when I first arrived. I figured it was because he didn't trust me." Levi said as he pored himself and Kali a cup of tea. "Now that I know, he seemed to only be around when you where."

Kali looked up at him in surprise, then quickly looked down at her hands. She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. She wasn't even sure how to explain it. She has never noticed him being around.

"You don't need to tell me anything." Levi said bringing her a cup of tea. "I'm not sure I want to know the relationship between you two. Or how he got through Erwin unscathed."

Kali smirked. "It was back as cadets. Before I got attacked. Erwin knows, but when we both joined, we no longer talked."

Levi took a sip of his tea then took a seat. He had a suspicion that the reason Mike started talking to her again was because of him. "You know why I'm here. So let's not beat around the bush on this. I chose you for a reason. You're skills are being wasted in this kitchen."

Kali shook her head. Her hand shook as she attempted to take a sip of her tea. She knew he could see her shaking hands. And the more she tried to calm her hands, the more they shook. Levi put his cup down with a heavy sigh and took her hand in his.

"Listen, this team is more than just skill. It's mostly about trust." Levi said causing Kali to let out a surprised gasp. "We both know I trust you the most out of all these assholes."

Kali turned away from him. "You shouldn't."

"I know all about how Erwin found me." Levi said looking deep into her wide eyes. "You really think I didn't notice you in the Underground. It seemed like whenever I was using the ODM gear, you seemed to show up quite a bit. A girl like you sticks out in a place like that."

Kali blushed and took her hands out of his grasp, spilling her tea a bit. "I didn't think you had noticed me."

Levi shrugged. "I never asked, because I already knew. And yes I was here for most of your conversation. Even with what I knew, you gained my trust. That's why I want you in my squad. I need some one I can put my full trust into."

Kali bit her lower lip. "I can do that here. And you have a great team at the moment. You don't need me out there."

Levi nodded. "Then do it from here unless we need you. All you have to do is train with us. Only going outside the walls when I order you too. Or if you ask to join us."

Kali bit her lip. "Why chose me then. I already do that."

"I want you to do what you did with me." Levi said sitting lazily back in his chair. "I won't always be able to be watching for talent. I need eyes I can trust. You found me."

Kali gulped. Her mouth feeling surprisingly dry. All she could do was nod her head. Levi nodded in reply and reached out, taking the same strand of hair Mike had held a few minutes before. "Have you been using my soap again Kali?"

Kali blushed and started to giggle. "Damn Mike and his nose. I ran out of mine a week ago. Haven't had the time to go get more."

"That's disgusting." Levi said shaking his head. "But at least I know you are clean. Can't believe that dumb ass thought I was sleeping with you."

Kali shrugged. "You have been pretty comfortable in my personal space lately. People are getting the wrong idea or a bit creeped out."

Levi raised an eyebrow at her and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Kali shook her head.

Levi nodded and leaned closer to her. His lips only inches from hers. "Stop using my soap. I'll pick you up some tomorrow."

Kali giggled and lightly pushed him away. "What would I do with out you Levi?"

"Be stuck in this kitchen with a boring existence." Levi said getting to his feet. He reached over and messed up her hair. "I'll go let Erwin know about your decision. I'll expect you at training first thing after breakfast. Let the ones on kitchen duty do their jobs for once."

"Good night Levi." Kali replied with a sweet smile.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You can't be ok with this." Mike almost growled as he watched Kali sitting at the breakfast table with Levi and the rest of his new Squad. Petra on one side of Levi, Kali on the other. Petra seemed to be fussing over Oluo's uniform. The man had dressed like Levi that day and it seemed to annoy the girl. Kali had her back leaned up against Levi's shoulder as she had a humorous conversation with Eld. Her giggles could easily be heard in every corner of the room. Levi didn't seem bothered by Kali, but any accidental touch by Petra caused him to clinch his teeth. Erwin, Hange and Mike where watching from their table. Mike was clearly annoyed that Kali had joined Levi's squad. Hange on the other hand was over joyed for her best friend. She excitedly shattered on of how Kali needed to get out of the kitchen. Erwin was the only one who kept silent. He didn't like the fact that Kali had joined the squad. But he was the only one that knew what Kali's job really was.

"Are you going to be able to let her over that wall?" Mike asked, pulling Erwin out of his thoughts.

"She made her choice. I can't keep her hidden away forever. We all know this day would come." Erwin said glancing over at Mike. "Are you going to be ok with her spending most of her time with them?"

"Shorty does have a soft spot for our momma." Hange said with a large smile. "Didn't think that was possible. This could get interesting real fast."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mike demanded.

"Well, look at them." Hange said not even bothering to be subtle as she pointed over at them. Mike quickly pushed her hand down. She just rolled her eyes and kept talking. "Who else is he that comfortable around? They are in each other's space and neither one seems to even care. I mean that's nothing new for Kali, she's a people person. But Levi is not a fan of people. But there he is, having no problem with Momma leaning on him."

Erwin and Mike turned and watched them for a few moments. Kali was in fact leaning on Levi's shoulder. Her head in laughter as her hair cascaded over his shoulder, threatening to dip into his tea. He simply moved her hair behind his back and went back to drinking his tea. His face never showing any kind of annoyance with her. Petra, on the other hand, reached over the table to grab something on the table and bumped into Levi. He gently pulled her back down by the back of her jacket and grabbed what she was going for. His eyes slanted slightly in a bit of annoyance. No one would have noticed if they didn't know him well. But Hange, Mike and Erwin had indeed noticed.

"She smells like him." Mike said giving Erwin a knowing look.

"Oh, Mike, it's not what you think." Hange said with a fit of laughter. "She used his soap. I bet you have been going nuts. Her smelling like Shorty. Oh this is going to get real interesting. Who would have thought that Momma would be in a love triangle. And she doesn't even know about it!"

"Hange, take a breath." Erwin said as the woman's face started to turn colors from laughing so hard. He then turned to look at Mike. "I don't want to hear about you getting involved in this. If I feel like she can't handle Levi's squad, I'll pull her out myself. Don't go messing with a history that no longer exists. It will only end up hurting her and I won't have it."

"You have my word, sir." Mike replied, even though he clearly wasn't happy about it. He wasn't about to go against his Commander's orders.


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan**

It had been a few months of training, Kali laid down on the grass and looked up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to actually lay down and watch the clouds. She felt some one lay down next to her and place their head on her stomach. She looked down and giggled when she saw Eld. Petra quickly took his lead and laid her head down on his stomach. The three soon found themselves in a light conversation about the shapes of the clouds. Gunther rolled his eyes and shook his head at them. He sat down by a nearby tree, keeping away from his three comrades. He wasn't going to be caught by Levi laying down. Oluo chose to stand over by the shed, avoiding them all together. They had all shown up to training a bit early, expecting to find Levi waiting on them. But he had yet to arrive.

"Has any one actually seen Captain Levi this morning?" Petra asked as she looked up at Eld and Kali. Every one else looked up at Kali as well. She ignored them and kept looking up at the sky.

"That one looks like a bunny rabbit." Kali said with an innocent smile. "Fluffy tail and all."

"Avoidance." Eld said with a smirk. "Momma hasn't seen him. That's a bit odd."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Despite popular belief, I don't always know where he is. And despite his short stature he is a grown man, I don't need to babysit him."

Oluo snorted from his spot by the shed. Letting them know he was still listening even if he was pretending not too. "Better not let him hear you make a short joke again. I'm surprised you aren't still doing laps. But you are the Captains favorite."

"He has no favorites." Kali said with a heavy sigh. "I've just known him longer. Plus I've been in the Scouts longer than him."

Oluo let out a sound of disbelief. "No one's been in the Scouts longer who doesn't out rank him. It's a little known fact that we all know."

"Graduated top ten of my class same year as Mike." Kali said smiling over at the younger man. His arrogance had started to annoy her a bit. Every one could tell he was trying to mimic Levi, but the only thing he seemed to do was annoy every one. "Brought him a fruit plate on his first day. Thought he was going to throw it back in my face."

"I should have." Levi said walking up to his squad. He was a bit amused to see Kali, Eld and Petra laying the way they where. Kali seemed to grow very close to the squad members, except for Oluo. She had voiced her annoyance on multiple occasions. But the others had quickly become her adopted children. Even playfully scolding them like a mother would from time to time. Even though he found the scene amusing, he wasn't going to let them know that.

"I see you are all rested up for training." Levi said crossing his arms and looking at them sternly. Eld and Petra quickly got to their feet. Kali on the other hand took her time. Stretching dramatically just to annoy him, then slowly got to her feet and brushed her uniform off. "You showing your age on us Kali?"

"If you make an old woman joke, I get a free short joke." Kali teased. "It's only fair."

"Are you nuts!" Gunther hissed at her as Levi stepped up to her.

"I do believe you have already gotten one in on my absence." Levi said calmly. "I'm just making it fair as you put it."

"Damn you and your hearing ability." Kali said with a sigh as she crossed her arms and matched his stance. The rest of the squad had seen the way Kali and Levi interacted many times, and they still couldn't believe Kali was still breathing with the way she talked to him. Or the fact that Levi allowed it. If it was any one else with a lesser rank than him, they would be severely punished.

"Do I have to threaten you with laps again?" Levi asked in a bored tone. Kali smirked and shook her head. "Good. Every one get their gear on. We have a mission coming up. And yes Kali, you are going on this one. It's just an easy scouting mission to see how far out we can go before we see a titan. Erwin has already approved."

He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. "Ready for a round two in the trees?"

Kali blushed and backed away from him. "I've been waiting for a round two. Never thought you'd ask Captain."

"Tch." Levi replied as he stepped away from her and looked around at his shocked squad. " Grab your horses. We are splitting up into teams. It's a little like hide and seek. Kali and Eld. Oluo and Petra. Gunther and I are the teams. You all will go hide in the forest. Gunther and I will seek you out. Last team standing then becomes the seekers. This is a game of stealth. You are allowed to use hand to hand if found. If found send off a red flare and meet back at the horses. If Gunther or I get bested we will send off a green flare. Best of luck. You will all need it."

Kali and Eld where the first ones to reach the training forest. They got off their horses and waited for the rest to show up. Eld kept eying her. There was something he wanted to say, but he was holding back. Kali just smirked over at him.

"Erwin had us do this when Levi first came." Kali said. She wasn't sure if that's what he was questioning, but she knew he had heard Levi's playful jab before. "We where on opposite teams. He found me quite easily, but I gave him one hell of a fight up in those trees."

Eld smirked over at her. "You and the Captain seem pretty friendly."

Kali rolled her eyes. "I was the only one that just blindly trusted him when he first got here. He respects that."

"He respects Erwin too, but you don't see the Captain getting in his personal space." Eld said with a smile. "I don't know how you can't see it. We all see the looks he gives you."

"Looks?" Kali said with a giggle. "Now I know you're full of it. The man's face doesn't show emotions. That's why Oluo sucks at mimicking him."

Kali heard the snort of a horse and looked up to see Levi leading the rest of the squad. He pulled back on the reins, but the horse ignored him. Sighed and allowed it to go where it wanted. He knew exactly where it was heading. It walked up to Kali and nudged her. Kali laughed and hugged the horse.

"Even your horse loves me more." Kali said as she petted the horse and it whinnied at her.

"You spoiled her." Levi accused as he jumped off. The horse turned to look at him and playfully nipped at his hair. "We may have an issue on the mission if she's so loyal to you."

Kali shook her head. "Nah, she's yours now, and she knows that. She just knows I keep snacks in my pocket for my horse."

Kali pulled out a carrot from her pocket and held it out to the horse. The horse gladly took it. "See. Now can we get this started. I'm looking forward to beating you this time. Eld and I are going kick your ass."

"Tch." Levi said as he looked over at Eld. "I guess we'll see won't we. Alright every one. Gunther and I will give you a five minute head start. Get going."

Kali looked over at Eld and nodded. Both took off into the trees. Petra and Oluo entered a second later. Gunther watched Levi, as he paid no mind to which direction any of them had gone.

 _To have that kind of confidence._ Gunther thought in admiration. A few minutes later Levi was giving the ok and both men took off into the forest. Levi in the direction of Petra and Oluo, which caught Gunther by surprise. He figured Levi would have wanted to go after Kali, but instead he was leaving that task up to Gunther.

Eld watched Kali from his perch in the tree a few feet below him. The plan was to use Kali as bait, while he had the upper hand. Kali was leaned up against the tree looking back up at the sky again. It was hard to see though the trees, but the girl looks so peaceful sitting there. Like she was a million miles away. The snap of a twig quickly pulled the girl back to reality as she quietly got to her feet, and some how got to a higher branch. Just as she got her leg up, Levi flew past as he looked around for any sign of his squad. Kali looked up at Eld and pressed her finger to her lips to let him know to stay put. Levi had obviously not been looking for them. Eld had to hand it to the girl. She had brought up the idea of getting closer to where Petra and Oluo had gone. She figured no one would expect the groups to be so close to each other. And she had been right. Levi hadn't even glanced their way. And he was sure Gunther was some where in the other direction looking for them.

Kali smirked when she heard Oluo let out a surprised yip as Levi had obviously snuck up on him. She snickered and sent Eld a wink. She had attempted to make a bet that Oluo would be the first one found. Eld refused to take it. He knew she would be right. They saw the red smoke signaling that Oluo had been found and a few minutes later another smoke signal. But to their surprise, it was green. Eld could see Kali get a bit anxious. She slid up the branch a bit to see if she could get a glimpse of who Petra had bested. As she did her ODM gear got caught on a loose piece of bark. Before she could correct herself Kali started to fall. Eld didn't have time to react before she was caught out of the air.

"You should be more careful." Levi said as he landed on a branch right under Eld. He put Kali back down and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He was about to send off a red flare when Kali reached out and took a hold of his wrist. Levi seemed amused by that. "Tch, I just saved your life, and your still up for a fight. That's my girl. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Kali laughed and shook her head at him. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I told you I was ready for a round two."

Eld stayed quiet as he watched Kali back up and take a fighting stance. Levi didn't even bother readying himself. He stood there as she took a weak swing. He just stepped back to avoid being hit. It didn't take long for Eld to realize what she was doing. She was backing him up so Eld had an easier advantage, keeping the Captain preoccupied so he wouldn't look up. Eld waited a few more seconds before He dropped quietly behind Levi and the smaller man ran right into him. Eld quickly grabbed the flare gun from Levi's belt and smiled over at Kali. She looked smugly at Levi and gave Eld a wink. Eld quickly sent up a green flare. He was a bit excited to brag to the others how they had bested Levi.

"I'm impressed." Levi praised as he turned to Eld. "Even when she was in danger, you never made a sound. This next round is going to be very interesting."

Kali smiled and jumped into Eld's arms. "You did it! I'm so proud!"

"Let the man breath Kali." Levi said as he crossed his arms and watched Eld blush as Kali embraced him. He felt the odd ping in his gut at the sight. He wasn't sure what it was, but Kali seemed to give him that feeling quite a lot the last few weeks. "We'd better go inform the others and get the next round underway. Is your ODM gear still functional?"

Kali let go of Eld and looked down at her gear. She shrugged and sent a grappling into the tree next to her. She flew over to it and nodded. "Seems good."

Levi nodded. "Then let's head out."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kali groaned as she slid down the wall of the bathroom. There didn't seem to be a single muscle in her body that wasn't hurting. They had trained till nearly nightfall and Kali was beat. She had been worried about what her kitchen looked like from being gone the whole day, but at that moment she could care less. All she wanted was to have a warm shower. She wasn't even sure she would be able to get back to her feet. With a strained groan, she struggled to stand. She could feel her legs wobble underneath her as she fell back onto the floor.

"You look like shit." She heard some one say from behind her and she mentally cursed herself for not locking the door.

"No thanks to you." Kali groaned as she gave up trying to get up all together and allowed herself to lay down on the cool wood floor. She didn't even care that she was only wearing a bra and pants. "I think you broke me."

"You just need more physical training." Levi said as he walked up to her. Kali didn't even bother looking over at him. She didn't feel like using a single muscle unless he forced her too. "You've been out of practice. That's my fault. We've been working on other things. I should have had you starting with the basics. Getting that body back to shape."

He reached down and ran a hand over her stomach. "You've lost quite a bit of muscle since the last time I saw you like this."

Kali groaned and pushed his hand away. "When have you ever seen me like this?"

"A couple months after I joined." Levi said as he sat down against the wall next to her. "You where sparring with Mike. Back then you showed a lot of skin when you trained. I'm guessing you liked to distract Mike."

Kali rolled her eyes and looked over at him for the first time since he had entered the bath room. She blushed and quickly looked away. She wasn't expecting him to be shirtless with a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. What surprised her even more was his body. With his small stature , she never believed he would be so fit.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. No wonder the girls go crazy during work outs." Kali said as her blush got deeper.

Levi couldn't hold back a small smirk as he leaned his head back and stretched one leg out in front of him as he settled an arm on the knee bent in in front of him. "Is that your way of saying you like what you see?"

Kali bit her lip and looked back at him. "I'd be an idiot if I told you no. I am a girl after all."

"Are you really. I didn't seem to notice." Levi replied sarcastically. He looked down his nose at her and moved before she had time to react. He came over her in what seemed like lightning speed. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head and leaned into her. "Are you going to take a shower or just lay here all night?"

"I…I sort of gave up trying to move." Kali replied honestly as she looked up into his gray eyes.

Levi sighed heavily and got to his feet. He ran a hand over his face, knowing he was going to regret what he was thinking of offering. He was treading on dangerous waters with the girl already. Yet he kept bringing himself into the situations. He had known Kali was in the bathroom and instead of waiting or using one of the many others, he walked in on her.

"Looks like you're in need of a bit of assistance." He said looking down at the girl. "Can you at least sit up?"

Kali looked at him in complete shock. Her face turning even redder. She wasn't sure what was going through his head at that moment. And she wasn't sure she liked that. She had gotten good at reading him over the years. But when he had moments like this, she couldn't read him at all.

"I… I don't know." Kali replied. Levi turned away from her as he took a few deep breaths then sat down next to her again.

"Every one has gone down for supper already. Would you like me to go get Petra?" Levi asked as he reached down and moved her hair out of her face. "Or I could go get Mike?"

"Don't you dare." Kali growled as she attempted to sit up. Her arms wobbled under her weight. "Mike would only get the wrong idea."

"Trouble in paradise?" Levi asked as he grabbed on to her arm and helped pull her the rest of the way to a sitting position.

Kali rolled her eyes. "He and I are old history. You know that. What has the sniffer been telling you?"

Levi shrugged. "We don't talk unless it's about a mission. But if looks could kill. He would have murdered me quite a bit since you joined my squad. I'm going to move you off the floor. May be easier to stand that way."

Kali nodded and felt Levi put his arms under her. He lifted her with ease. And move her over to the toilet. He reached out and started to undo her pants. He was waiting her the girl to push his hands away. But she never did. She just stared at him in complete silence.

"I'm going to help you stand." Levi said as he put his arm around her waist. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her pants down just enough so she wouldn't be sitting on them then sat her back down. He gently pulled them the rest of the way off then neatly folded them and placed them on the counter. He then went to the shower and turned it on. As he waited for the water to warm he took his pants off. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kali. She never took her eyes off of him. He wished she would look some where else. He could tell she was slowly starting to get the wrong idea.

He walked back up to her and picked her up. He took her to the shower and got in with her. Leaning her back against his chest so the water could try and loosen some of her muscles. And so he could avoid her eyes. Kali sighed in what sounded like relief as she leaned into him.

"That feels so much better." Kali replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes where closed and there was a satisfying smile on her face. Levi quickly looked away and let his mind wonder on other things. After a while Levi turned her around so the water could ease her back. She lifted her arms around his neck and buried her face between his shoulder and neck. She was a bit confused by his actions. The way he had acted the past few weeks had made her believe he may like her more than friends. And with his actions now, she thought she had confirmed those suspicions. But now that they where both in nothing more than underwear and wet from the shower. He made no other move towards her. his hands never moved from her sides to keep her on her feet.

"Are you able to do the rest now?" Levi asked in a deeper voice than his normal. "Or are you going to need help with that too?"

"Oh… Um, I think I can manage." Kali said as she pulled away and looked into his gray eyes. His face was completely emotionless as always. She went to step away from him and her legs started to give out again. Levi caught her and brought her back to him. He sighed heavily and grabbed her soap. He slowly lathered her up and let the water rinse her off. He never once let go of her.

"Well at least I know your clean." Levi whispered in her ear as he once again. Picked her up and took her out of the shower. He put her back on the toilet and handed her a towel. "You dry off. I'll finish with mine. Hopefully by them you'll be able to get dressed and I'll get you to bed. You'll need to rest tomorrow too. Then we'll start you off with a few easy work outs."

Levi went back to the shower and took his underwear off. Kali quickly looked away blushing horribly. Levi was now completely naked and he didn't seem to care that she was still in the bathroom with him. Kali attempted to dry herself off with out looking back towards the shower, but failed. She turned and took the man in. From his feet, to his butt, up his back and up to what she thought would be the back of his head. Instead she found him watching her over his shoulder. Her bright blue eyes met his stern gray ones.

"Still not what you expected?" Levi said in a cocky tone of voice. He started to turn and Kali quickly turned away. "Oh now you are shy?"

"Don't play games Levi." Kali said quietly. She dried off what she could and heard the water turn off. She looked up to see Levi wrapped in a towel and walking back towards her. He walked up to her and stepped between her legs, taking the towel out of her hands and started to help towel dry her hair. She was surprised with how gentle he was, or how close he still was to her.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Levi asked as he put the towel around her shoulders. Kali looked up at him, a look of confusion etched across her face. "If you need help, I'll help you. If not I'm going to get dressed myself."

"I think I can manage." Kali said quietly as she reached for her clean clothes. She cringed when she felt the muscles in her back tighten up. She quickly pulled back, and Levi grabbed them.

"You're bra is wet. And I don't see a new one." Levi said as he looked over her clothes.

"I only own the one." Kali said with a blush. Levi nodded as he reached behind her and unsnapped the clasp. He slid it down her arms. He kept his gray eyes on her bright blue ones. Never even glancing down at her chest. He grabbed her shirt and placed it over her head and helped her get her arms in. He then picked up her underwear. Kali's face seemed to turn even redder than before as he reached behind her and pulled her butt up off the toilet just enough to slide the underwear down. He set her back down and pulled the underwear down her legs. He threw them to the side and slid her new ones up her legs. He then helped her with her pants. When they where both slid up to her thighs, he helped her stand again and pulled them the rest of the way up. Kali noticed he let his hands skim her skin a bit longer than he needed to but he never made more of a move. He then sat her back down.

"I'll get dressed and help you to bed." Levi replied as he let his towel fall around his ankles. Kali quickly looked away and she swore she heard him chuckle as he put his clothes on. Still standing right in front of her.

"You ready for bed?" Levi asked, fully clothed and helping her to her feet. Kali groaned. She wasn't looking forwards to going back to her room. It was up on the floor above them, and she wasn't sure how the steps would treat her.

"Come on." Levi said as he lead her out of the bathroom. He lead her out of the room and down the hall. She hadn't even noticed where he had lead her till he was opening the door of his and Erwin's room.

"You think this is a good idea?" Kali asked and Levi shrugged.

"He'll get over it. I want to make sure you don't have any spasms in the night. Hange sleeps like a log. She won't hear you if you need help rubbing something out." Levi replied as he placed her in his bed. "I'll let Erwin know you are in here. Go ahead and get comfortable. I won't be back for a while. And I will take the chair."

Kali nodded and looked away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

Levi tucked her in and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I would have done it for any one on my team. We take care of each other."

"Even Petra?" Kali asked as She took a chance to glance up at him.

Levi had a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Are you jealous? And no, I would have gone and gotten you if I had found her in your state."

"Then why not go get her to help me?" Kali asked and Levi shrugged.

"She went to bed hours ago." Levi replied as he leaned over her. "I didn't think you would mind so much. But I guess I was wrong."

"I don't mind." Kali replied quickly. "I just don't understand why you are so comfortable with me."

"You're the one I trust." Levi replied as he inched closer to her, his lips just inches from hers. "Now go to sleep before I have to drug you."

Levi pulled away and left the room. His heart racing as the door shut behind him. Out of everything he had done, this was the one time he was sure he had let things go too far. There was something welling up inside him, and he had to get himself in check before things got worse. He walked into the dining hall and sat down next to Mike who was sitting across from Levi.

"Kali is in my bed." Levi said simply. He felt a few pairs of eyes turn on him. He wasn't sure who they all belonged too, but the ones of Mike and Erwin where glaring at him. He just ignored them and started to fill his plate.


	8. chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.**

Erwin walked into his and Levi's room a few hours after Levi had informed him that Kali was in his bed. He was a bit weary on going back to his room. He wasn't sure how he was going to find his cousin. Levi never specified on why Kali was in his bed, not even when he and Mike had questioned him. The only response they had gotten from the smaller man was a shrug or a simple I put her there. So when he walked in to find Levi sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room, and Kali fast asleep in the bed, he was relieved. She moaned in her sleep as she tossed to her other side. Levi opened an eye and glanced over at her. When he saw her face squish up in pain, he was at her side in a flash.

"What's wrong with her?" Erwin asked concerned.

Levi didn't turn to him, but kept his attention on Kali as if he was waiting for something. "She over exerted her body today in training. Her muscles are trying to spasm in her sleep. I should have started her off with the basics. I didn't think about it till I found her in the bathroom. She could hardly move. Ended up having to help her shower and dress."

"I could have gone with out knowing that." Erwin said glaring at the man. "Now I don't know if I should thank you for taking care of her. Or kick your ass."

Levi glanced over his shoulder at him. "If you could kick my ass, you would have done it years ago. But I'll take the thank you."

Erwin rolled his eyes and went to his bed and laid down. "How did she take it when you helped her?"

"She didn't say much." Levi replied honestly. He suddenly felt a bit nervous with Erwin's questions. There was a good chance that the one catching feelings wasn't Kali. And the last thing he needed was for Erwin to get suspicious of it. "I was half naked myself. Had her a bit distracted."

"You just love torturing me don't you?" Erwin said with a groan. "Just take care of her. If I feel like she can't handle it, I'm putting a stop to it. She'll be back in that kitchen no matter what you or she says."

Kali let out a small whimper in her sleep and grabbed on to her left lower leg. Levi quickly moved her hand away and started to massage the muscle. Kali started to relax as Levi worked the knot out. She let out a moan that made Erwin's skin crawl. He knew the sound had an affect on Levi as well. He saw the smaller man tense and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Erwin didn't say a word but put the information deep in his mind to remember later on. Kali had made Levi smile, and she didn't even know she had done it. But that noise was obviously making Levi think of other things.

"I thought she was going to wake up with that one." Levi said as he moved away from the bed and back to his spot in the chair. "That's the third one she has had."

"I think I might go sleep in my office then." Erwin said as he got to his feet. "I don't think I can watch that again."

Levi looked up at Erwin but said nothing. He was a bit surprised The commander was going to allow him to be alone with his cousin. Erwin started for the door but paused before He left.

"I think it's time you reevaluate what Kali really means to you." Erwin said over his shoulder. "I've been turning a blind eye for a couple months now, only because I haven't seen her egg on anything. You care for her. That's obvious. You need to figure out what that means to you. I won't have her broken hearted over you. Despite what she had told you, she and Mike did have strong feeling for each other. I watch her struggle to be around him for years. I thinks its still hard on her from time to time. But I think it would be worse with you. You both have a strong friendships. If things go south, she won't just be losing a man, she'll be losing her best friend. Just remember that."

Levi didn't reply. He knew he didn't have too. He wasn't sure what had given him away to his Commander, but there was no point in denying it. Levi knew he was right. He looked over at Kali. The girl wasn't sleeping anymore. She was putting up a good act for her cousin, but Levi knew better. When Erwin left the room Levi leaned back in his chair.

"How much of that did you hear?" Levi asked and Kali turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure. I was fighting off sleep for most I believe. I only got bits and pieces." Kali admitted. "There was something about turning a blind eye. And Mike and I having feelings. Possibly something about losing a best friend. What has him all in a tiff?"

Levi sighed and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair them walked over to her bed. He couldn't lie to her. He never could. He couldn't even keep information from her. She knew more about him than any one. That thought scared him a bit. No one had ever been able to break down his wall like she had.

"He's worried that I have become attached to you. More than the friendship we have made." Levi replied as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, of course he did the overprotective asshole." Kali said with a smile. She stretched a bit and carefully moved to lay on her side so she could avoid looking into those stern gray eyes of Levi's. "What did you tell him? That he was off his rocker?"

"No." Levi replied causing Kali to look up at him in complete shock. "I didn't tell him anything. There was no point in replying. He just wants me to figure out what you mean to me before you get hurt."

"What is there to figure out Levi?" Kali asked as she bit her lip and looked away from him. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the response. But she knew he would tell her anything if she asked. So it was her own fault for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"I have never had some one become so close to me as you have become." Levi admitted as he gently took her face in his hands and made her look back into his eyes. Kali was a bit surprised that his normally gray eyes had a touch of blue in them. She had never noticed it before. "What I don't understand, is what that means to me. I think my actions have reflected that for a while. What do you mean to me Kali?"

"If I could answer that for you, I would have a long time ago." Kali replied with a sad smile. "But until you figure it out, I'm going to be here like I always have been."

Levi couldn't hide his shock as he looked down into her big blue eyes. He had to go over what she had said a few times before he spoke. "How did you know?"

Kali smiled sweetly up at him. "You don't do things out of character unless it involved me. You act more out of instinct, then you back away when you realize you've done it. You have done that since I gained your trust. I haven't said anything because I wasn't sure how you'd react. So I've just been waiting."

"Waiting for what exactly?" Levi asked as he looked away from her. He wasn't sure what she was wanting from him. Or if he could give it to her.

"For you to decide what you want." Kali replied softly. "I'm not sure when I started to care more. But I know I'm content with how we are. But if you ever decided you wanted more. I'd be ok with that too."

Levi sighed and moved her hair out of her face. Gently caressing her cheek. "You could be waiting years."

"I'm ok with that." Kali said gently as she moved into his hand. "I will always be here if you need me for anything. I always have been."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A couple days later, Levi had his team on the training field. They where all dressed in their work out clothes. The men in shorts and shirtless. Petra in shorts and a cropped top. Kali in shorts and one of Levi's extra white work out shirts.

"Is that my shirt? Why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Levi asked as he walked up to Kali. She looked down at it, then over at Petra. The girl could easily pull off what she was wearing. Kali on the other hand didn't have the confidence to even attempt to pull that kind of outfit off. Levi saw her glance over at Petra and shook his head. "Don't worry about what she looks like. In a few weeks you'll have that body back that I remember. Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh thanks for the confidence booster Captain." Kali growled at him. She was already starting to sweat and feel her muscles trying to tense up. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to the beautiful and younger Petra. It was bad enough that the girl seemed to always put herself in Levi's sights, but now that Kali saw what she had to offer, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She still loved the girl like a daughter, but she was getting on her nerves that day. It could have been the conversation she and Levi had had a couple days prior. Then walking out to see Levi helping the girl stretch. She knew he was just being a good leader, but with how close their bodies where made Kali uneasy.

"I could always demand my shirt back." Levi said with a playfully look in his eye.

"You won't do that." Kali said matching his playful look. "I'm not wearing a bra."

"Oh I noticed." Levi replied as he glanced down. "It's a bit distracting. And I'm not the only one who has noticed."

Levi glanced over her shoulder to see Mike had come to join the work out as well. Kali looked back to see what he was looking at then rolled her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head and cringed. She was still very soar from training.

"Have you even stretched yet? Or did you just jump right into the work outs?" Levi asked sternly.

"Don't remember. I was a bit distracted myself." Kali replied as she tried to keep her voice casual, but by the slanting of Levi's eyes, he knew what she was referring to.

"Lay down. I'll show you what you need to do before every work out." Levi said. Kali rolled her eyes again and laid down on the grass. She knew how to stretch. He was just wanting to get under Mike's skin. He took a hold of her leg and stretched it over her head as far as it would go. He held it there for a bit then switched legs. That was about all the stretching he got in before Mike was standing over them.

"Erwin would like a word." Mike said looking down at Levi. Levi stretched Kali a bit more, making sure he leaned into her before He put her leg down and got to his feet.

"You don't mind finishing up with her do you?" Levi asked. He avoided her eyes, knowing she was glaring at him. Mike just nodded in response and Levi headed up to the building they where staying in.

"Shouldn't Petra be helping you stretch?" Mike asked as he crossed his arms across his chest trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"He stretched her out." Kali said simply as she sat up on her elbows. There was no point in stretching any more. She could see the look in Mike's eye. He wasn't in the mood to be so close to her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mike asked with a heavy sigh. He sat down next to her and sniffed at the air. "You smell like him a lot any more."

"Well I did spend most of yesterday and the night in his bed… and I'm wearing his shirt… so yeah I'm sure I smell like him." Kali said then sighed heavily. "You would save yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just stop assuming I'm sleeping with Shorty. I know you are just looking out for me Mike. But this is starting to get annoying."

Mike smirked and looked over her. "Isn't that the job of the ex? To annoy you?"

Kali smirked over at him and shook her head. "You never used to annoy me till he came around."

"I never had competition before." Mike replied as he avoided her eye. "He has bested me in almost everything since he joined. It's not all about you my dear."

Kali sighed again and not to her feet. "Why don't we spar. Get some of that frustration off of you."

"Challenge excepted." Mike said as he got to his feet as well. He got into fighting stance as Kali pulled her shirt up in the back and made it tight around her, then tied it in a knot. First she wanted to distract Mike as much as possible. And second she knew he'd be grabbing at her shirt to keep her in his grasp. It was one of the easiest ways to over power her.

"You're supposed to be doing a work out." Petra squeaked when she realized what was going on. "The Captain isn't going to like this. If he wanted you to spar, he would have made this a sparring day."

"Don't worry hon." Kali said with a smirk. "Levi won't mind."

"I'm going to have to agree with Petra on this one." Eld said as he walked over with the other two men. "You already seem to be on the Captain's bad side from that short joke you made at breakfast. I really don't think you can handle another round of laps. Your body is still adjusting to the last training exercise."

"If Levi has a problem, I'll take it up with him later." Mike said not taking his eyes off Kali. She got into fighting stance and a second later Mike threw a weak punch. She blocked it just in time and attempted to throw a side kick. But he caught her leg and took her down to the ground. He sat on her and grabbed her hands, bringing them up over her head. He leaned into her as her eyes got wide with panic. His face was only inches from hers when she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him away from her. The force wasn't enough to push him off of her, but her hands where free. She went to hit him in the gut, when she heard Levi's all to familiar Tching from behind her. His squad quickly took a few steps back as Levi came to stand over them.

"Don't stop on my account." Levi said as he looked down at Kali. A look in his eye that she hasn't seen before. Mike huffed and got to his feet, then helped Kali to hers he leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. Kali shivered and stepped away from him. She used to have no problem with his random shows of affection, but anymore they bothered her. She wasn't sure if they where genuine or to get under Levi's skin.

"We'll talk later Kali." Mike said as he headed back to the building. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. The look on Levi's face had confirmed what he had been suspecting. He really did have competition.

"You two never seem to change." Levi said as his stern eyes landed on Kali. He knew The rest of the team was listening, but at the moment he didn't care. he was to angry to even care. "Did you two finally ease that sexual tension?"

Kali looked up at him in shock. Was Levi a bit jealous. It was hard to tell considering she had never seen the emotion come from the man. "I was sparring with an one friend Levi."

"I see you still use the same distraction methods with him." Levi replied. Kali looked down. At her shirt and blushed. It was clinging to her sweaty skin, making the shirt nearly see through.

"We told her not to!" Oluo said stepping out from the other squad members. "We told her it would get her into trouble with you."

"She's not in trouble." Levi said not even bothering looking back at his other squad members. His eyes where fixed on Kali. "Mike is her ex. When I left her with him, I figured something like this would happen."

"Kali and Mike? Really?" Petra said. She looked at Kali in complete shock. It's the reaction she was used to when people found out. For some reason they could never see them together.

"It was years ago. Back when we where around your age." Kali said with a sigh. She then looked up at Levi and took a step up to him. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, but we will be having a little chat later on today. Why don't you go check on the kitchen Erwin mentioned Hange on cooking duty." Levi said as he avoided her eye.

"Oh dear God!" Kali said in a huff as she turned and started to head for the kitchen. "Who in their right mind would ever let that woman near a kitchen!"


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan.**

Kali sighed as she looked out the kitchen window. She had been going through what had happened earlier that day. She wasn't sure what Mike had meant about Levi being his first competition. As far as she had been concerned she and Mike's relationship had been done back as cadets. She had to admit she had harbored feelings for him for years after. But she never believed she had shown them. Making sure she had treated him no different than the others. He hasn't even talked to her till Erwin sent them to the Underground. His comments that day had sent her brain into over drive. Trying to figure out if there was anything that had given him the idea that they could rekindle those long forgotten feelings. And then there was Levi. There was something in his eyes that had unnerved her. She wasn't sure if it was jealously or betrayal. But whatever it was it, it was an emotion she had never seen on him before. She sighed again and turned away from the window. She wasn't sure who would come to her first so she went to the stove and put the kettle on. Getting tea ready for Levi. She didn't see the man walk into her kitchen. He watched her fix the kettle and get the tea and two mugs out. She was clearly expecting some one, and that some one wasn't him.

"I'm guessing you where expecting some one else to show up first?" Mike asked, causing Kali to jump. She turned and glared at him. Her cheeks a slight shade of pink from embarrassment. "You knew I was coming and you still get his tea ready. I guess I know where I stand."

"Mike." Kali started but then quickly looked away. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing. She looked up at Mike and was surprised he had a slight smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mike shrugged. "You haven't looked this happy in a very long time. I mean you are always smiling, but it's always been forced. This is how I met you."

"I didn't realize I had changed." Kali said as she looked down at her feet. Mike stepped up to her and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look him in the eye.

"Despite how much I hate that little shit. I'll admit he has been good for you." Mike said in a husky voice. "He has brought back that adventure in your eyes. He even brought back your playful nature. I'm a bit jealous he was able to find that again. I had always believed that job was mine. I'm not used to having competition. I've been on top for so long. I wasn't ready to give that up. But I think he is capable. If he hurts you, though, I won't be so nice about it."

Mike leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. One she quickly backed away from. He didn't seem hurt by her actions. More like a question had been answered. He backed away from her and waved as he exited the kitchen. Almost backing into Levi, who had been standing in the doorway.

"You have an annoying habit of sneaking in on private conversations." Mike growled as he glared down at the shorter man. Levi didn't seem ashamed of eavesdropping. Instead he pushed himself off the door frame and walked around Mike. He walked up to Kali and just stood in her personal space. She didn't move away from him or tense at his close proximity. She just looked at him with a curious look in her eye. Levi glanced over his shoulder to see that Mike was still there, watching him. He didn't seem angry at Levi like he had so many times before. He was mostly curious to see what the man was going to do.

"I'll wait, if you had more to say." Levi said as his eyes challenged the other man. Mike shook his head and put his hands up. He smirked and headed out the door. Leaving Kali and Levi alone. Once he was out of sight Levi turned back to Kali. "You two seemed friendly."

He walked past her, to where the kettle was whistling. Kali hasn't even noticed it was done. Her cheeks reddened a bit as she watched Levi take the kettle off the stove and start making two teas.

"I honestly was expecting that conversation to go a bit differently." Kali replied honestly as she took a seat on the counter.

"Oh I'm sure." Levi replied. Kali could hear the annoyance in his voice and was a bit shocked. He looked up at her shocked face and brought her one of the teas. "Thought there would be a bit more passion involved I'm guessing."

"Don't make me smack you." Kali warned. "I thought he would have put up a fight or something. Instead I think he let me go. It was a pretty awkward conversation. I mean he has always shown a bit more emotion than yourself, but he has never spoken of it."

"Oh yeah and what did the sniffer have to say?" Levi asked as he sat up on the counter next to her. His voice still a bit hostile.

Kali looked down at her cup. "That you are good for me. You bring back things he hadn't seen in me since he had met me. That he doesn't like competition and he's ok with you being better than him. Oh and if you hurt me, he gets to attempt to kick your ass, short stuff."

Levi couldn't hide his shock as he looked at her. He had only walked in on Mike kissing her. He had expected a whole other conversation to happen between him and Kali. He had been prepared to build his walls back up with her. Now another layer was crumbling as he looked up into her big blue eyes. "Are you saying…"

"Mike approves of whatever is going on between us. Yes. That's what I'm saying." Kali said with a smirk. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Levi quickly turned his head away. He knew exactly what he was going to say when he had walked over to the kitchen, but now that he was there, he wasn't sure he could say a word.

"You know you can tell me anything. That's how this has always worked. No point in changing that now." Kali said as she nuzzled in closer to him. Before Levi realized what he was doing, he placed his free arm around her and placed his hand on her waist.

"To be honest, I was coming here to tell you off." Levi said with a heavy sigh. "I didn't like you being so flirtatious with Mike."

"I could tell." Kali said rolling her eyes. "I didn't even think about how it would look. I was just doing what I used to do when I needed the upper hand against him."

"And the kiss?" Levi asked a bit stiffly.

"I moved away the moment his lips touched mine." Kali said as her cheeks turned red. "It felt wrong."

Levi took her cup out of her hand and placed both cups next to him on the counter. He looked down at her and moved her chin up. Kali's eyes widened as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She didn't even have time to react, when he was pulling away from her.

"Did that feel wrong?" Levi asked and Kali shook her head.

"No, that was far from wrong."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The day of the mission arrived, and Kali had to admit she was a bit nervous. Things between her and Levi didn't go further than the small kiss he had given her, but she was worried what would happen if she found herself in trouble. She was worried that he'd make the wrong call if it meant saving her life. He seemed to be able to read her mind. As they started to head for the gate, Levi rode up to her on his horse. He gently kicked her leg to bring her out of whatever thoughts had been running through her head.

"I can't tell you nothing bad will happen. I can't tell the future and I'm not going to lie to you." Levi said giving her one of his stern looks. "Just trust in our skills like we trust yours. That's all we can do out there."

Kali looked up at him and smiled. "You know I trust every one. Just don't try to save me if it's a lost cause or could get every one killed."

"Is that what you are worried about?" Levi asked shaking his head. "I have no problem with leaving you for titan food."

Kali rolled her eyes. "I mean it."

"So do I." Levi said as he avoided her sharp glare. "Get those thoughts out of your head. I don't need them clouding your judgment. Just don't over think. Let instinct take over. It's the over thinking that leads to trouble."

"Thank you Levi. You some how always know what to say." Kali said as she smirked at him.

"I'm really hoping that wasn't sarcasm I heard in your voice." Levi teased back at her. "I'd really hate to make you run laps when we get back."

Petra giggled from behind them and had her horse pick up speed so she was on the other side of Levi. "We all know she'll be running laps. Momma can't help but have a mouth with you."

Kali smirked at Levi. She could hear the bit of flirty tone Petra got to her voice. Since the kiss, Kali no longer felt the girl was a threat. There seemed to be a silent agreement between her and Levi. They knew where they stood with each other and they knew they belonged to the other. There was no worries about some one stealing the other away.

"Old habits are hard to break." Kali said with a wink over towards Levi. "I never would have believed the little shorty would eventually become my captain."

Levi glared over at her. "Now you are just begging for laps. Think I'll add some push ups in there too."

Kali stuck her tongue out at him playfully, but kept her mouth shut. If there was one thing she hated more than running, it was push ups. She listened while Petra kept up a one sided conversation with Levi. She talked. Levi just listened. Every once in a while he'd nod his head. They had been riding for a good twenty minutes as Petra chatted away. Levi glanced over at Kali and she saw a bit of a twinkle in his eye. She wasn't sure what he had been thinking about, but he was clearly not listening to Petra any longer.

"Titan at four o'clock." Eld called out. Every one's heads shot up to their right to see the fourteen meter a bit off in the distance.

"Damn. They are closer than we expected." Levi said. "No one engage unless it comes closer or starts to follow us. It's time to head back to the walls."

The group turned their horses around and started to head back towards the walls.

"Oh shit! It's an abnormal." Oluo cried out. "And the son of a bitch is heading right for us."

Levi didn't turn to look as the others did. "Keep riding. We can't easily engage out here in the open like this. Keep riding for the walls. We may be able to use the wall."

Every one kicked their horse into high gear as they rode for the walls. The fourteen meter still hot on their tails and gaining slowly. Oluo kept his eyes on it, while the rest of the group kept their eyes forwards.

"It's almost in arms reach." Oluo said in panic.

"Kali go off to your left, strike the tendon above the heals. I'll go right and take care of the rest. The rest of you keep riding forwards." Levi ordered. Every one nodded and did as they where told. Kali jerked the reins to the left and the horse quickly made a left turn. Her heart was racing as she avoided the titans hand as it tried to reach for her. It didn't seem to care about the others riding in front of it any longer. It's target had changed to Kali. She heard Petra let out a small cry and knew the titan was hot on her heals. She didn't even look back. She just kept riding away from it. Every so often turning the horse so the titan would have to rethink it's direction and slow it down a bit.

"Ride straight forwards with everything you got!" She heard Levi yell down to her and she heard his OMD gear. Kali kicked her horse hard and the horse took off as fast as it could. She heard the slice of blades cutting flesh, then heard another slice of the blades. The next thing she knew she saw a large shadow coming over her as the titan fell to the ground. The force sent her flying from her horse. She hit the ground hard her breath catching in her lungs.

"Kali!" She heard a few of her team members call out. She coughed a few times and waved her arm in the air to let them know she was ok.

She heard some one land next to her and knew who it was with out even looking up. There where only two people she knew of that could land that gracefully, and Levi was the only one with them.

"You know this isn't the best time to cloud watch." Levi said with a bit of amusement in his voice. Kali smiled and looked up at him.

"Worst cloud watching experience ever." Kali replied as she coughed again and sat up a bit. "Damn thing knocked the wind out of me. Is my horse ok?"

Levi looked up at the animal a few feet away. It was lazily eating a bit of the grass as if it didn't realize the danger it had just been in. "I'd say it's just fine."

Levi helped her stand. When she was on her feet he tugged on her arm, so they where chest to chest. "You did good Kali. You had complete trust in us."

Kali smiled up at him. "Thank you Levi. You make a great leader by the way. I can't believe you let me become the bait. Erwin is going to skin you alive."

"Tch, Eyebrows isn't going to do shit." Levi said as he stepped away from her. "You did have me worried there for a few. It was gaining on you fast. It took me a minute to realize you where going slower to let us regroup. That right there is going to get you thrown back into Kitchen duty before I'm skinned."

Kali shrugged. "At least you didn't panic."

Levi lifted her hand to his heart. She looked up in shock. His heart was beating extremely hard and fast, but he showed no signs of panic. "I'm in full blow panic mode Kali. You have no idea how worried I was that I was going to lose you. I was actually frightened."

Kali looked down at her feet and pulled her hand away. "Are you going to pull me from the team now?"

Levi stepped closer to her and she quickly glanced up into his gray eyes. There was that hint of blue in them that she had seen before. "No, I need you on my team. But I am going to change my mind on one thing. You won't be going back to the kitchen unless you want to. I want you on more expeditions."

"Even after this?" Kali asked in surprise.

"Especially after this." Levi said as he leaned into her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Does this mean we have to call him Dad?" Eld asked in complete deadpan humor as the rest of the team watched from a few feet back.

"I'd really like to see you try that." Oluo said with a smirk. "Lets see how many laps Levi would have up his sleeve for that one."

"Momma sure does seem to have a type." Petra said after she got over her shock. "Kissing Humanity's strongest and the ex of Humanity's second strongest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gunther growled at the girl.

"Nothing I swear!" Petra said as her cheeks grew red from embarrassment. "I just meant they see something in her that most hadn't. I mean we know how strong she is. But they where hiding her away in the kitchen. Why?"

"Because we all need her alive." Gunther replied in a stern voice. "Who is the one person you know that brings a smile to every ones face. Or who is the one person you look for when you get back? We all look for Kali. There is a reason we all call her Momma. It's not just a cute nickname. She's our surrogate mother. Just thinking what would happen to the scouts if we didn't return to her smiles and hugs?"

Petra shuttered at the thought. She didn't want to imagine not having Kali's smiles and hugs.


	10. 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Attack on Titan.**

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was having writers block, so started a new story, hoping it would bring some inspiration…. And my Levi cosplay may have helped a bit… but I am hoping to be able to start this up again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Erwin watched his cousin from his spot across the dining area. She was sitting closer to Levi. If it was even possible. The past week, she seemed to invade Levi's personal space a bit more everyday. And humanity's strongest didn't seem to mind.

At that very moment there was a very evident blush across Kali's cheeks. She glanced nervously over at Levi, but he didn't seem to notice as he listened to Eld and Petra's conversation. One hand held a tea cup in his unusual way. The other some where under the table… Erwin felt a bubble of anger rising in his chest. The hand under the table could easily be the reason for Kali's nervous behavior.

"Mike…" Erwin almost growled. The man looked up from his plate and eyed his commander curiously. He could see the expression on his face. It was one he had only seen a few times. But when the commander wore it, it usually involved Kali. And it usually meant that he was going to become very protective of his cousin.

Mike glanced over at Kali and felt a twinge of jealousy twist in his gut. He growled and turned away from the scene. It would have gone unnoticed by most, but those who knew the cook and captain, knew the behavior was something different.

"I am guessing the rumors are true." Mike said and Erwin quickly turned on him.

"Oh will you two relax." Hange said with a roll of her eyes. "If you glare at him any harder, he is going to burst into flames."

Erwin turned his glare onto Hange. "What do you know?"

Hange just shrugged. "He kissed her on their last scouting mission, after that titan had gone after her and he took it out. From what I got from the rest of his squad, it was pretty hot."

Mike smacked Hange in the back of the head. She let out a protested yelp and held her head. "What was that for?"

She then looked up to see the pure rage in Erwin's eyes. "Calm down Erwin. She isn't a child any more. And with the sexual between those two, it was bound to happen eventually."

Erwin turned back to see Levi lean over and whisper something into Kali's ear. She jumped and her cheeks became redder. She looked over at him to see a smirk on his face. Erwin turned away. He couldn't watch any more. He needed to go for a walk and cool down before he confronted his captain and roommate.

* * *

Kali rolled her eyes at Oluo as he tried to mimic Levi's every move. She opened her mouth to snap at him, when she felt a hand on her knee. She almost jumped out of her skin as she nervously glanced over at Levi. It was the first time he had touched her in public since their first kiss. But the past week, he had been allowing her to invade his space a little bit more each day.

Levi didn't look over at Kali, he just kept pretending to listen to the conversation next to him, but his full attention was on Kali and her reaction to him. He could just imagine the blush she was wearing. He slid his hand up a bit higher on her, letting his fingers slip between the gap between her legs and tickle her other leg. Kali tensed and quickly started to eat again. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself distracted.

Levi tested the waters a bit and let his hand slide up a bit farther. Kali quickly locked her legs together and trapped his fingers from moving any farther up.

"You really think that will stop me?" Levi whispered to her. He squeezed his hand and Kali jumped. Her face twice as red as it had been moments ago. She looked over at Levi to see a smirk on his face. She was about to tell him off when she heard the sound of a chair craching to the ground. Kali jumped and glanced around to find the source of the sound. She heard Levi sigh.

"It was Erwin." Levi whispered. "Tonight is going to be interesting. May have to sleep in my office. You are more than welcome to join me there."

Kali groaned. "Great. You'll be dead and I'll be back in the kitchen."

"Neither of those things are going to happen." Levi said as he took his hand back. "I am not planning to die at the hands of a man with caterpillars on his face. And I'm not allowing you back in that kitchen. Even if the food quality has gone to shit."

Kali rolled her eyes and noticed that the food on his plate had gone untouched. "I'll bring you food later."

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kali had gotten into the habit of sneaking into the kitchen late at night and cooking for the Levi squad. She couldn't help herself from taking care of the group.

"You had better go talk to the sniffer." Levi said and he nodded over towards the other man. "He looks like his head is about to explode."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Let it explode."

* * *

Levi smirked at her again then glanced over at Mike. He locked eyes with the man and reached up to twirl a strand of Kali's hair in his fingers. Letting the man know that he was staking a claim. Mike looked a bit shocked but nodded in response.

"What the hell was that about?" Kali asked as she pulled away from Levi.

"Just letting him know where we stand. He understands." Levi said then looked around at his squad.

"After this, I want you all to go get some rest. You've all been working hard the past week. You've earned it." Levi said and his squad looked at him as if he had grown two heads, but they weren't about to protest. He then turned his attention back to Kali. "You, on the other hand will be coming with me. There is a bit of paper work I need you to go through."

Kali sighed, but nodded anyways. She was expecting a very long night.

Kali sat across from Levi and groaned as she looked the paperwork that sat in front of her. So far she wasn't seeing anything that stuck out to her. She rolled her shoulders back and attempted to get the sore spot in her neck to loosen up.

She heard Levi make a protesting tch, before he got out of his chair and walk over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly ran it up to her neck. Kali shivered at his touch and instinctively she leaned her head over to give him better access. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him. They had only shared that one kiss, and seemed even more comfortable in each other's space. Every so often he would move her hair out of her face, but that was as much contact as they had had in the past week.

Levi leaned down and placed a light kiss behind her ear. Kali let out a surprised gasp and Levi chuckled.

"You looked tense." Levi stated as he placed more kisses down her neck and started to massage the knot out of her shoulder. Kali let a groan escape her lips and Levi nipped at her ear. "Is this better."

Kali could only nod as she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in Levi's touch.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Levi growled. "I'm not going to go through all this just to have you fall asleep."

Kali giggled. "Such a gentleman. And here I just thought you were trying to do something nice for your girlfriend."

Levi caught Kali off guard as he spun her chair around so she was facing him. She wasn't sure how he had managed it in such a swift and graceful manner. But the man seemed to be full of surprises.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Levi asked and Kali gulped at the look in his eyes. She noticed the blue color they so rarely held. He smirked and leaned down to her till their lips were only inches apart. "I don't believe I asked yet."

"Captain Levi." Erwin walked in with out knocking. He had calmed down from his walk, but as he spotted Levi leaning over his cousin about to kiss her, his anger took over again. The shocked look on Kali's face wasn't helping either.

"What do you think you are dojng!" Erwin growled. Levi simply glanced over at the commander. Not even attempting to move away from Kali.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to ask Kali if she would make things official. Then see how far she would let me go." Levi said and smirked at how red Erwin's ears were turning. "Relax Erwin. I was just enjoying counting how many shades of red I could bring out of you."

He stood up and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed with being interrupted. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I was going to discuss what seems to be going on between you two." Erwin said as he glared down at Kali. Levi moved in front of her, blocking her from Erwin's glares. Erwin raised an eyebrow at his actions and smirked. "But I can clearly see what is going on. Do I need to warn you again?"

"I heard you the first time." Levi replied with a bored tone to his voice. Kali rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She walked around Levi and looked up at her cousin.

"Are you angry?" Kali asked, sounding a bit upset.

Erwin smirked down at her. "Not angry. Protective. I have spent most of my life looking after you Kalima. I seem to have trouble seeing you as a young woman and not the bratty little child that clung to my every word. I just hope you know what you got yourself into."

Kali glanced over at Levi who was glaring at the wall next to him. She smiled and looked back up at her cousin. "I don't know… but I am ok with that."

Levi glanced over at Kali and rolled his eyes. "Are we good now? I would like to finish what we started."

"For claiming you wont be killed at the hands of a man with caterpillars on his face, you sure seem to like to push your luck." Kali teased.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear you insult the commanding officer." Erwin growled. "If this gets in the way of either of your performances, I will pull Kali."

"Tch. Over my dead body." Levi said and Erwin raided an eyebrow at him.

"That could be arranged." Erwin said with a teasing tone to his voice. He then looked down at Kali. "Be careful."

Kali nodded and Erwin left the room. Kali turned back to face Levi, but found he had already closed the distance between them. His lips almost came in contact with hers, but she pulled away.

"Wasn't there something you were going to ask first?"

"Shut up brat." Levi growled as he placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her into a kiss. When he moved away from her, he had a smirk on his face.

"Now back to work."


	11. chapter 11

Levi leaned up against a tree as he watched Kali square off with Oluo. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off about Kali. He took in her appearance as she circled Oluo like her pray. She was wearing the usual training uniform. Her hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He let his eyes wonder down her body , trying to figure out what was different about her. Oluo was about to make a move, when Levi realized what it was. He quickly stood straight.

"Wait." Levi called over. Oluo paused mid swing and Kali threw her hands up and turned on him.

"You promised I'd get a turn with the brat today, Levi!" Kali demanded, but soon stopped her head as she saw the stern look in his eye as he walked up to her. He walked up to her, eyes still stern.

"My office, Smith." Levi growled as he turned on his heels and headed towards the building. Kali looked over at her comrades with a confused look on her face. They all seemed to be sharing her confusion. "Now Kali!"

Kali cringed and made her way to Levi's office. He was already there leaning back on his desk with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Levi… I didn't mean to be so formal." Kali said as she looked down at her feet. Since they had started their relationship, they had both agreed that they would stay professional in front of the other scouts. It had been two years and neither one of them had slipped. Even if the others knew.

"When was your last period?" Levi asked catching Kali completely off guard.

"What?" Kali asked and Levi rolled his eyes. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but he seemed angry with her.

"I didn't stutter." Levi demanded. Kali bit her lip and shook her head.

"Um… I don't remember." Kali admitted and Levi groaned.

"I was afraid of that." Levi said as he walked up to her and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm putting you on Kitchen duty till you start."

Kali looked up at him confused. He smirked at her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I don't remember the last one you had either. I noticed something was different about you. And that's when I realized what it was." Levi said with a heavy sigh. "Eyebrows is going to castrate me this time."

"Wait…. No… you cant honestly think that I'm…" Kali said in complete shock then looked down at her stomach. She had noticed that her training uniform was a bit tighter than usual, but she just figured she had gained a bit of weight while on break. She and Erwin had made trip home when her mother had gotten sick. And her mother was an amazing cook. Between that and the lack of training, she figures the extra pounds were normal.

"I do think that, and you are on kitchen duty till I know other wise." Levi said as he stepped away from her. "We should have been more careful."

Kali looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Levi sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bring her in to a hug. "Now don't start the water works. I just mopped in here."

Kali shook her head and clung to him. "What am I going to do! They'll kick me out of the scouts for sure."

Levi wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You aren't in this alone Kali. And I'm not going to allow anyone to send you away. We have had pregnant scouts here before. You just cant go over the walls or train. You can go back to spoiling the brats."

"What am I going to tell Erwin! He is going to be furious!" Kali said as she stepped away from Levi and looked at him in concern. "He will kill you! And Mike would help!"

Levi chuckled at that. "I wonder if the sniffer can smell pregnancy. We should test that theory before we tell any one."

"This isn't funny Levi! How are you being so calm right now!" Kali demanded and Levi smirked again and shrugged.

"Never thought I was going to live long enough to be a father." Levi answered honestly and Kali froze. She looked at him with a confused look on her face then kept into his arms. Placing a messy kiss on his lips. Levi chuckled and kissed her back.

"What was that for. Not that I am complaining. You usually don't do the jumping." Levi said with a raised eyebrow.

"We might be parents!" Kali said then giggled. She placed a hand on her stomach and smirked up at her boyfriend. "Now I hope I am not getting my hopes up."

Levi shook his head. "I am pretty sure I knocked you up Kali. But you might want to go see Hange to make sure. Or we can test out that sniffer experiment. He is probably in his office right now."

Kali rolled her eyes. "I'd rather put up with Mike than Hange. Hange would have that news spread before we would leave the exam room."

Levi smirked and nodded. He opened his office door and yelled across the hall at Mike's closed door. "I need your assistance Sniffer."

Levi waited a few minutes and smirked when Mike opened his office door and glared at him. Levi just nodded and entered his office. Mike following soon after. He sniffed at the room and turned towards Kali at once.

"Your scent is off…" Mike said as he eyed her. "It was off last week too."

He took a couple steps closer and froze. He glanced down at her stomach then back up at Levi. "You are dead man when Commander Erwin finds out about this. And I'm going to sit back and enjoy every minute of it. Short stack."

"Thank you Sniffer, that's all that I needed." Levi dismissed and Mike looked taken back.

"God thing we didn't bet on that." Kali said with a wink over to Levi. "Mike, your nose is either a gift or creepy as hell."

* * *

Kali was beside herself as she sat in the bathroom alone crying. The news of the Colossal Titan's reappearance had reached the scouts a couple days prior. Kali waved goodbye to the scouts, as they all headed out. Levi and the rest of his squad had already been out on a mission. And had been gone for a few months. She was alone. And she wasn't sure how long she would be alone. If the walls had been breached, she may not see her friends for a while if again. And all she could do was sit back and wait.

* * *

"Momma is going to give you an earful!" Hange said as she looked over the young man sitting in front of her. "You had better hope these injuries heal as fast as that tooth."

Levi rolled his eyes at the woman. "I had orders."

"I will deny said orders." Erwin said with a slight smirk. "Kali is a bit scary these last few months. You are on your own with her."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen Kali in quite a few months and he was wondering if his absence had to do with her bad mood.

"By the way." Erwin glared over at the shorter man. "You and I are going to have a talk later."

"Tsk." Levi said as he looked away from his commander. By the death glare he was receiving, Erwin must have found out about Kali's pregnancy. Considering she had been left behind, it wouldn't take long to figure out that something was wrong.

"Eld and Petra are heading back to move her to the castle." Levi said as he turned his attention back to Erwin. "That little talk is going to have to wait."

* * *

"Momma?" Petra asked as she walked into the eerily silent scout building. Even with the lack of scouts, Kali was always singing or whistling when she was alone. But the place was silent. And by the look of the kitchen, it hadn't been used in a few days. Petra looked over at Eld and paled.

He seemed to be feeling the same way as he made a beeline for Kali's room. Petra headed for Levi's office.

"Momma?" Petra called out as she opened the door to find Kali sitting in Levi's chair. Her knees pulled up to her chest and a bit of dried blood on her hands and face. "Oh my god! Momma are you ok?"

"Don't…" Kali said as she fought back a sob. "Don't call me that. Not for a while at least."

The realization hit Petra and she quickly walked over to her friend's side. She pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, ok, Kali. We are here to move you to the old castle. Are you going to be able to leave."

Kali nodded. "I'd rather not be here to be honest."

Petra nodded and petted the woman's hair. "You stay here. I'll go get your things. Eld is here too. Is that ok?"

Kali nodded. Petra walked out of the office to find Eld rushing up to her. "There is a lot of blood in the bathroom."

Petra held up her hands and motioned for him to be quiet. "Kali is fine. We should clean that up and get her things. She's not in very good shape."

Eld gave Petra a confused look till it finally clicked. He cursed under his breath. "Levi is going to be blaming himself or Erwin for this. It isn't going to be pretty."

Petra sighed. "We have three days before that happens. Let's just get her moved. She's not wanting to be here right now."

* * *

Levi looked up at the castle and at once felt like something was off. First, Petra and Eld were waiting for them in the court yard. Second, there wasn't any smoke coming from the kitchen chimney, meaning Kali wasn't cooking. And third, Kali was no where to be seen.

"Where is Kali?" Levi asked when he walked up to Eld and Petra, Hange and Eren right behind him.

Petra looked down at her feet. She shook her head and looked up at Levi sadly. Levi clinched his fist and before any of them could comprehend what was going on, Levi let his fist connect to Eren's face.

"Levi!" Hange scolded as she quickly stood in front of Eren protectively. "You don't need to take it out on the poor kid."

"Take him to Kali." Levi said with a slight growl.

"Shouldn't you let his face heal a bit first! I think you knocked a tooth out again!" Hange demanded and Levi rolled his eyes.

"It will grow back, and he will give Kali something else to ba… baby." Levi turned and walked away before the others could see the look on his face. His emotions already trying to escape. He had to get a hold of himself before he saw her.

"Who's Kali?" Eren asked as he held his deeply bruised cheek.

"Erwin's cousin." Hange said with a smirk. "And Levi's girlfriend."

Eren looked up at Hange in complete surprise. Petra rolled her eyes and quickly took Eren into the castle. She took him to a room close to the kitchen and knocked.

"Kali…" Petra peaked into the room. "Levi asked me to being you some one."

Kali looked up from her blanket cocoon to see Petra smirking at her. She opened the door a bit to show a young cadet with a nasty looking bruise on his cheek.

"My god what happened to him!" Kali said as she at once got out of bed and headed right to Eren's side. She lightly took his face in her hands and took a better look at his bruised face. "This is fresh! Who?"

Petra smirked again. "Oh, Captain Levi."

Kali's cheeks flushed as she looked into the boys big green eyes. "He is going to be getting an ear full! He could have broken his jaw!"

"Knocked a tooth out. The second time so I've heard." Petra said and smiled. She couldn't help herself. Levi knew Kali too well. Knowing that she would never be able to deny her motherly nature and having some one new to mother was exactly what Kali had needed at that moment.

Kali glared over at Petra and she quickly dropped her head. "Sorry. But his teeth grow back. He's the titan shifter I had told you about."

"That doesn't give that short shit the right to use the kid as a punching bag!" Kali demanded. "I'm taking him to the infirmary. You tell that little bastard to avoid me for a while, or I'll give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Petra nodded, but Eren could see she was still trying to hid a smile. She waved goodbye and left Eren in the hands of Kali. She wrapped her arm around his and tugged slightly. Letting him know that she was going to lead him somewhere.

"You aren't scared of me." Eren said in a bit of shock as they headed dow ln the hallway.

"If you were a threat, Levi wouldn't have sent you too me." Kali said with a knowing smirk. "Or he figured I could handle myself. I am part of the Levi squad."

Eren smiled. "I thought you looked familiar. I used to watch the scouts leave and come back on missions. You weren't with them often. But I remember you were riding with Levi once when you came back."

Kali nodded. "He had a close call. The closest I think he had ever had. I just cut the titan down as it took ahold of him. Erwin had told me to fall back. And was about to jump in so Levi's attention was on keeping Erwin out of harm's way. He hadn't noticed the titan. Levi and Erwin had a slight falling out over that one. Levi obviously won cause I'm still on the squad. Just don't let him know I told you. He likes to keep up a mysterious vibe. Actually asshole vibe would be more like it."

Eren gave the woman an odd look and she giggled. "I think we should start at the beginning. I am Kali Smith. Member of the Levi squad, and the cook when I am unable to go on missions. And who might you be?"

"uh, Eren Yegar, Mame." The boy said and Kali smirked.

"Kali is fine. Maybe when we know each other better you will start to call me momma like the rest. But until then, kali will do just fine." Kali said and the boy stiffened at the word momma. Kali ignored it but and kept leading the boy down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked. She thought she had heard some one following them. She knew who it was. He was one of the only people who could sneak up on her.

"When we get this bruise looked at, you are going to explain why Levi thought breaking your face was a good idea." Kali said as she glanced over her shoulder once again to see him slide into a hallway, trying to go unnoticed. "Then I will decide if I need to hand him an ass kicking himself."


	12. Chapter 12

**this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get something posted! I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

Kali smiled at the young man sitting at the kitchen table. In the spot Levi had once sat when he had first joined the scouts. There was a massive difference between the two. Where Levi had been reluctant to trust her or her cooking, Eren couldn't seem to get enough of whatever Kali placed in front of him.

"You seem to have quite an appetite." Kali said as she ruffled up his hair and placed another plate of food in front of the young boy. Eren smiled up at her, his green eyes sparkling with delight as he dug in to his third helping. Kali smiled and headed back to start getting breakfast ready for the rest of the squad. Levi seemed to be in a generous mood that day and allowed the rest of the squad to sleep in a bit longer than usual. Eren was the only one who had woken early and found his way to the kitchen. Kali had been a bit surprised when she had heard his footsteps and turned, expecting to see Levi, but found the titan shifter instead.

"I haven't had food this good in a very long time." Eren said with a mouth full of food. "Thank you Kali."

Kali smiled over her shoulder at the boy and her gaze met something in the doorframe. She turned to see Levi leaning against the frame with a slight smirk on his face as he watched Kali interact with the boy. His smirk quickly left as Eren noticed his presence.

"Captain Levi, Sir…." Eren said nervously. Kali put a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. He looked up at her confused and saw terrifying glare on her face, and it was set at Levi.

"If he wants you, he can wait till you have had your fill." Kali said then playfully pinched Eren's cheeks. The boy batted her hand away as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Tsk. I'm not here to take away your new toy." Levi said causing Kali to glare over at him. He just rolled his eyes and headed for the freshly brewed tea. He made himself a cup and took a seat on the counter like he had all those times before. Kali smirked up at him and got back to work on getting the rest of the food ready.

"You are going to spoil the brat." Levi warned and Kali couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Eyebrows used to tell me the same thing about you." Kali said, clearly amused by the conversation going on at that moment. "Are you jealous that I may like this new one better than you?"

"Tsk, I'm not the sniffer. I know where I stand." Levi said as he leaned closer to her. "Just try to replace me and see what happens."

Kali closed the gap and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I missed you too."

Eren made a noise that sounded like a disgusted groan and Kali smiled up at Levi and smirked. "I don't think he likes you very much."

Levi raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Eren, who quickly bowed his head and glared at his half eaten plate of food. "Not a big fan of the brat either."

Kali playfully placed another kiss on his lips and shook her head. "Lies. You wouldn't have made an effort to save him if he didn't interest you in some way. Now I have it on good authority that you beat the poor kid."

Levi rolled his eyes and sat back as he kept his eyes on Eren. "It was necessary. To show the others I could easily control him if need be. Besides his tooth grew back."

"Not the point!" Kali demanded. "He is a child Levi!"

"He is also a titan." Levi said with a shrug. Kali rolled her eyes and smacked his knees.

"You can get off my counters. I am mad at you now." Kali said and received another roll of the eyes from Levi. But he made no sign of moving.

Kali finished the food for the other squad members and set it aside for when they finally woke up. She then started to work on the dishes and started to hum. Eren glanced between Kali and Levi a few times before he went back to his food. When he finished, he took his empty plate to Kali.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" Eren asked. Kali looked up at him with a sweet smile. She nodded and handed him a towel to dry. She kept up her humming and soon Eren had picked up the tune and started to hum as well. Levi watched them over his tea cup. Making sure it hid the small smile that had crept upon his face. He had felt bad about avoiding Kali the day before. That was why he had let the others sleep in. He was hoping to get a bit of alone time with her. But he couldn't tell the boy to leave when he saw him in the kitchen. Not with the way Kali was interacting with him. She had always mothered the other scouts, but this was the first time Levi had really taken a notice. He noticed how Kali had lovingly ruffled up Eren's hair or playfully pinched his cheek. Something he had never seen her do to the other scouts. He had hoped that sending the boy to her the night before would brighten her spirits, but now he was regretting it. The last thing he needed was for Kali to become overly attached to him. If he ever had to kill the boy, Kali would be devastated.

"After the others have eaten, we are going to get to cleaning this place up. It's disgusting." Levi said as he got off the counter. He walked up behind Kali and placed his hands over hers and placed his chin on her shoulder. He moved her hands to keep scrubbing a spot she had missed and whispered in her ear. "While they are busy, we should talk. I've been away for too long."

Kali dropped her hands and Levi felt her knees go weak. He cursed under his breath and turned to Eren. "Go wake the others. Tell them breakfast is ready."

"Is she?" Eren asked as he watched Kali break down in Levi's arms. Levi glared back up at the boy and he quickly got the hint that he wasn't wanted there any longer. He nodded and quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Levi." Kali said as she put her hands to her face and her body went limp. Levi lightly helped her to the floor and held her close to him. He knew things were going to be rough. But he wasn't expecting her to break down like that. She had always been so strong. But even the strongest had a breaking point. He did too. But no one saw his break down the night before.

"Kali, it's not your fault." Levi said as he held her to his chest. "I should have been here."

"We can't both be blaming ourselves." Kali said as she clung to him. He shushed her and got to his feet. She tried to cling to him and bring him back to her. But instead he picked her up like she was nothing. He carried her to his room and placed her down in his bed.

"I should have been there." Levi said again as he tucked her into his bed. "There was no reason for me to be away for as long as we were. That blame is completely on me. I told Petra to take the boy to you, because I wasn't ready to see you. I thought he would make you forget. That was foolish of me. And I am sorry for that."

Kali wiped away her tears. "I don't want to go through that again Levi. What if it happens again?"

Levi felt his breath get caught in his throat at the thought. What if it did happen again. The only way of stopping it was for their relationship to come to a stop. He turned away from her and she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't think like that Levi." Kali said and pulled him towards her so he sat on the edge of the bed. "I am not saying I want to end things. I love you too much to let you go."

Levi's eyes widened at her words. They had never said the words before. He was sure that she had loved him. And his feelings were the same. But he never expected for them to say it. "Then what are you saying Kali? I cant promise that I will never leave you again. Not with titans knocking on our back door. Either one of use could be killed. And I know neither of us would be happy with a civilian life."

Kali bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm just still worked up about losing the baby. I never thought I'd be a real mother. So when it was taken from me… I'm not sure I would be cut out to be an actual mother. How could I be. The scouts are my life. How could I be a mother and a scout?"

Levi leaned down and placed a rough kiss on her lips. "From what I just witnessed with the brat, you will be a wonderful mother. Don't ever doubt yourself about that. We could always be more careful or try again when you are ready. Or you can just adopt every shot nosed brat that chooses to join the scouts. I hear the brat has a couple friends who are going to join as well. Then you will have three of them to coddle."

Kali smiled up at him and nodded. "You would really want to try again?"

Levi shrugged. "If that's what you want. I'm kind of along for the ride."

"But is that what you want?" Kali asked sternly. Levi looked away and nodded. Kali smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I do, you know."

Levi gulped and nodded. "Yeah…. I love you too."

* * *

Petra looked around the dining hall nervously. Eren had said breakfast was ready, yet Kali and Levi were still missing. Eren had went ahead and grabbed the food from the kitchen, then explained that Kali had already fed him. This making Petra feel a little bit more on edge. Even though she figured Levi was with Kali, she was still worried about the elder woman. She knew she wasn't herself at the moment, and was worried Levi wouldn't be able to handle the emotional breakdown Kali was yet to have.

"I'm sure they're fine." Eren said with a nervous smile. He hadn't told the group about the state Kali was in when he had left. He had felt like Kali or Captain Levi wouldn't want them to know. "I'll go finish up the dishes. If Captain Levi or Kali shows up, just let them know I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm not so sure leaving you alone in the kitchen is such a good idea." Oruo said with a raised eyebrow. "How do we know you wont run off when we aren't paying attention?"

Eren raised an eyebrow back at the man. "Just because I heal quickly, doesn't mean I can't feel the pain. I'd rather not get smacked around by Captain Levi again. I'm not even sure my teeth will keep growing back."

"I'm sorry, Eren, but I'm going to have to agree with Oruo on this one." Petra said nervously. "Just have a seat with us and we can finish the dishes later."

"If the brat wants to clean, let him." Levi said coming into the dining hall. "He can get a head start on what the rest of us will be doing today."

Levi then turned on Eren. "Finish up with the dishes, take a plate to Kali. I am sure with her busy morning of fussing over you, she didn't eat. You'll find her in my room."

"Is momma ok?" Petra asked and Levi nodded.

"Just a bit under the weather. I am sure she will join us later on today." Levi looked over at Eren and he nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he had taken a liking to Kali. He was a bit surprised that he didn't mind the way she fussed over him, considering he couldn't stand when Mikasa had done it. He was also realizing that Levi was using him as a distraction for Kali. Whatever had made her upset, Eren was the answer for cheering her up. And her overly motherly affection seemed to brighten his mood as well.

"You had better get as much coddling as you can handle for the next couple days." Levi warned him. "Soon Hange will be ready to experiment, and not even Kali can save you from that mad scientist. So get to work."

Eren nodded again and headed off towards the kitchen. When the boy was out of earshot, his squad quickly turned on him.

"Do you really think it's safe to allow him to be alone with Momma?" Eld asked as he narrowed his eyes at the kitchen door. "What if he transformed?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at the man. "I would expect her to take him out, the same way I would expect any of you to do. She is a part of this squad, the same as the rest of you."

"We aren't second guessing her skills." Gunther protested. "We've all seen what she can do. Just in her state…."

"She's not pregnant." Levi growled. The squad fell silent and looked down at their plates.

"We're sorry Levi." Petra said and Levi shook his head.

"Get finished. We have a lot of work to do before this place is acceptable." Levi growled and headed off to the closest cleaning supply closet. He had a lot of scrubbing to do.


End file.
